The two sides of max
by The avenger23
Summary: summary of the story max was been working on a unsolved case of the murder of his wife and baby. while he's trying to get the saints back together. let me know if you think the title and summary is ok. I will be making sequels
1. max wakes up

''Hey did you hear who finally woke up one of the prison guards said to the other guard'' who was watching TV in the break room? ''Don't tell me that he finally woke up''? ''It's about damn time'' as they walked down to the prison infirmary.

To see if the boss really woke up.

''So its true look who finally woke up'' The prison guards said as they walked into the prison infirmary.

''It's a damn shame to I heard you were a really good cop back in the day before all this gang stuff''.

''What am I doing here why am I here?'' I said laying on a bed

''What are you talking about I never killed any cops?'' what do you mean I just woke up?

''The cops that you killed when you where running with the saints'' ''Remember Julius the leader of the saint?!''

''Yeah what about him?'' ''He's gone missing and what you're doing here is that you were found on the water not to far from here.''

''What we mean that you just woke up.'' ''You just woke up from a coma.''

''What do you mean I just woke up from a coma?'' ''How long was I out for?''

''You where out for about 9 months'' ''We never though that you would wake up.'' ''After being in a boat explosion.''

''That's right I was In a boat explosion.'' I said trying to move my right arms but it was cuffed to the bed.

''Why am I cuffed up to the bed?''

''Because we can't trust you.'' ''You might end up killing someone.''

''Give me a break.'' I said

''Do you remember Troy the one that was in the saints?''

''Yeah what about him?''

''You do know that he was a cop right?''

''Yeah I already knew that I could tell by his crappy hair cut.''

''He is now the chief of police.''

''Good for him.'' I replied.

''Now are you goanna let me out of this?''

As the cop pulled out his cell phone he made a call. ''Hello Mr. warden I got some news for you Max has woken up.''

''That's good bring him up to my office so I can talk to him.''

''Well looks like the warden wants to see you max.'' He said to me

''Well that's good now un cuff me and I wont beat the shit out of you.''

''Yeah like you wish Max''. As they un cuffed me, so where is the wardens office?

''It's not to far from here it's upstairs, but were going with you to make sure you do not try to make a run for it.''

''Oh give me a fucking break'' I said getting off the bed and walked to the wardens office.

As we got their, their was a lady sitting behind the desk leading to the wardens office.

''Detective Max it's nice to see you and you're a wake.''

''Have a seat the warden will be right with you.''

''Alright I said but I would rather stand iv been sleeping for 9 months.''

''Alright whatever you like.'' She said to me, As a few minutes later the warden came out.

''Max how are you doing it's been so long, how are you holding up?''

''It's going alright after being a sleep for 9 months''

''Well that's good come have a seat in my office.''

As we walk into the office ''I ask him so what do you want warden and weren't you working on the force?''

''Yeah I was I'm now retired'', ''So your working as a prison warden now I see.''

''Not my idea as retirement'' I replied But you do have a nice office I would have to say.''

''Yeah it was not my idea of retirement ether, but the pay is excellent so I'm not complaining''

''Yeah I can tell by your office.'' So what do you want and why did you bring me to the prison?

''The reason you are here and not at the hospital is because you killed some cops when you were running with the saint's''

''Oh give me a break about that, you know that I had to do that to get in and not make them think I was a cop. Anyways they were working for Benjamin king you know that.''

''Max you're a good cop don't get into something that will get you killed''

''What do you mean don't get into something that will kill me?''

''Amber's case Max that's what I'm talking about.''

Are you kidding me don't do anything about Ambers case, the third guy is till out their who killed my wife and child I don't need this shit I replied getting mad.

Max the third guy is no where to be seen they cant find him he's like a ghost, I'm sorry Max she was a good lady. whatever I said taking a seat.

Troy's POV

''Troy what are you doing hear?'', a prison guard asks me as I start walking into the prison. ''I'm here to pick up a friend.'' I replied walking inside the build.

As I get inside I walk into the room where you sign people out of jail. ''chief of police what are you doing hear?'' The reception asked me. ''I'm hear to check a friend out of jail.''

''Who would that be?'' ''Detective Max'' I replied.

''Max I heard he just woke up'' she replied handing me papers to fill out. ''Do you know where he is'' I asked her?

''let me make a call and I'll fined out for you as she picked up the phone, Hello warden chief of police troy is here.''

''Alright send him right up.''

As she hung up the phone, ''You can go right up,'' Max is In the wardens office.

''Alright thanks'' I tell her as I make my way up to the wardens office.

As I make my way up to the office their was another reception, ''Hello chief you can go right in the warden is waiting for you.''

''Alright thanks'' I replied walking into the office. As I walk in the office I see the warden and Max talking.

''chief of police it's nice to see you again.'' ''It's nice to see you to warden, how is retirement going for you?''

''It's going pretty good could be better''

''Max how's it going after just waking up?'' Its going alright, so what are you here for to get me out of prison?

''Yeah I was thinking about it as I handed him clothes, what are these for?''

''Unless you want to stay in those clothes then you don't have to wear these.''

''Alright thanks'' as he takes the clothes and leaves.

Max's POV

As I leave the office with the clothes Troy gave me I walked up to the reception. ''Hello Max she says to me why can I help you?''

''Is their a bathroom I can change into?'' I asked her

''Yeah its right around the corner'', ''Alright thanks'' I replied as I left, as I go around the corner I see a game room people playing arcade games as I walk in I find the bathroom's then get changed as I walk out I'm wearing the clothes that Troy gave me it was something like a detective suit but if someone from the saints saw it they would not be able to tell that it was.

As I make my way back to the wardens office I walk in to see Troy and the Warden still talking. ''You ready to go Max?'' Troy asks me. ''Yeah lets go'' I replied handing the warden the orange jumpsuit.

''Alright I'll see you around Max'' the warden said to me ''Try to stay out of trouble.''

''I'll see what I can do'' I replied walking out of the office with Troy.

''Take care Max'' the reception said to me walking out of the office, ''Yeah you to I replied back''

As we make it down stairs Troy hands me my badge and says ''I believe this belongs to you'', ''Yeah it does thanks how did you have it?'' ''I didn't have it the warden had it he gave me it to give it to you.''

''Alright thanks'' I replied as I stuck it in my coat. ''what about my gun?'' I asked walking outside. ''Oh yeah here just don't kill anybody with it'' As he hands me my gun. ''I'll try not to'' I replied sticking my gun in my gun holster.

As we start driving of the island I ask him ''So where are we going?''

''Were going down town we have Johnny.'' ''Oh yeah what did Johnny do this time?''

''We have him for all 336 counts of murder.''

''Well what do you expect its Johnny.''

''What are you Goanna do now Max?''

''What do you think I'm goanna get back with the saints and work on Amber's case.''

''Max their no new leads on her case it's been two years we did everything we could to find the third guy.'' ''You did everything that's why that third guy is still out their!'' I replied.

Anyways the saints are no more they broke up after Julius disappeared, and Dex took a job with altor everyone dropped their flag.

Alright well if I'm goanna get the saints running back up again I'm goanna need Johnny.

Alright I'll see what I can he said to me as we drove down to the station.


	2. catching up with old friends

'

As we made it to the station we got out of the car their were a few cops walking in with some thugs that they caught. ''Hey chief'' they said to us walking in with them.

''Well look who it speak of the devil a cop said walking over to us Max the cop killer we though you were dead.''

''You wish I was dead don't you'' I replied.

''Hey asshole you killed a lot of good cops you fucking prick.''

''Yeah a lot of dirty cops'' I replied.

''what does that suppose to mean that they were dirty!?, I know what kind of men worked in this place and their was not one dirty cop in this place!'' ''It's not my fault you got you're wife killed getting your nose into something that would get her killed.'' ''What was that I asked as I was about to punch him.'' ''Don't Max it will be more paper work that I will have to fill out on why one of are officers are in the hospital.''

''So where's Johnny?'' I asked, ''He's in the holding cell,'' Troy replied.

''Well are you goanna let him out?, I need to talk to him.''

''Yeah I'll see what I can do'' Troy replied as he handed me a pair of keys, ''What are these for?'' I ask him taking them. ''Well you're goanna need a car I'm guessing?''

''Yeah I guess those would help'' as I stuck them in my pocket

''So Johnny who or what did he even kill anyways?''

''well for instance he tried to kill me'' ''But other then that just a bunch of thugs back when the crew was running''

''Yeah I see he must of found out that you were a cop.'' I told him, ''But other then that it's really just a bunch of thugs can't you just let him out with a warning or something like that?''

''Well I guess I can let him out but he is you're problem.''

''Alright fine'' I replied

''Alright I'll be right back I have to get you some paper work for you to fill out if your getting Johnny out of jail as troy left for his office.

Well I'll be at my office just give it to me their as I left for my office

As I got to my office the paper work for Johnny was sitting on my desk so I decided to sit down and fill it out.

Johnny's POV

''Man this fucking sucks I said to myself'' bouncing a ball off the wall. until I saw a cop coming into the holding cells, ''well look who it is chief of police Troy let's give him a fucking standing ovation.'' I replied laying down. ''what the fuck do you want Troy?'' ''I'm here to let you go because their is someone here to pick you up.'' ''Oh yeah who would that fucking be?'' as he let's me out of the holding cell.

As I make my way out of the holding cell I don't see anyone waiting for me. ''What the fuck are you talking about someone is waiting for me no one is fucking here?!'' I tell troy. ''I'm sure he's just in the bathroom or getting something to eat have a seat.'' he tells me

''Whatever the fuck you say.'' As I make my way to the waiting room.

15 minutes pass and I don't see No one fucking coming except some guy that use to be in the saints, but it can't be him he fucking died in a boat explosion. As he comes walking closer I can tell a little who it is, it is him I though he was fucking dead I said to himself.

''Hey Johnny it's been a long time how's it going?'' ''Man am I fucking glad to see you man I though you were fucking dead.'' ''Yeah I though I was dead to, I was just in a coma for 9 months.'' ''You ready to go?'' he asks me. Fuck yeah lets get out of this fucking place I replied as we made are way outside.

As we made are way outside we got to his car and drove off.

''So what's the plan?'' I ask him

''The plan is to get the saints back together and running.''

''Yeah that sounds like a fucking plan to me after Troy pretty much tore the saints apart'', ''Yeah I heard.'' ''Yeah you must of heard that Julius has disappeared and Dex'' ''Don't get me started with dex'' ''He took a job with Altor.'' I told him

''Yeah I heard all that'' he replied ''So we are goanna need some new people that will want to join the saint.''

''I know some people that I met in jail that will want to join'' But you will have to prove yourself to them, I'll give them a call.''

''Alright so where are we going now?'' he asked me

''Fuck I don't know can You bring me to Aisha's house?'' ''I have to let her know that I'm out of jail.''

''Yeah no problem you're still with Aisha Johnny?''

''Yeah It's been three years since we got together funny right''

''Yeah well congrats man.'' ''So are you two living together now?''

''Yeah we pretty much are.'' ''Before I got arrested we where so yes.''

''So how long have you been in jail for?''

''It's been about a yeah and a half fucking long years but it's no big deal.''

''You met these people in jail right?'' Yeah I replied ''Shaundi did not spend that much time about a few nights in jail.'' But Pierce got out about four months after I got out.''

Oh ok he said, ''So where do you live now?''

''It's not to fucking far from here.'' ''I'll let you know when we are close to getting their.''

''Alright well just let me know.''

As a few minutes pass where now on the road that me and Aisha live on. ''Just turn here'' I said as we turn into mine and Aisha's driveway. ''Nice place you have here Jonny.'' he says to me

''Yeah thanks Aisha picked it out'' ''I really don't care for it but it's nice I guess, Do you want to come in for a beer or something?'' I ask him

''Sure why not I guess I could come in for a little bit.''

''Alright cool'' I said as I got out of the car. ''You coming?'' I ask him as he was still in the car

''Yeah I'll be right in'' he said

As I walked in Aisha was know where to be seen. ''Aisha''! called out.

''I'm upstairs Johnny'' How did you get out of prison?''

''A friend got me out'' As I walked up the stairs.

Max's POV

As I put my badge and gun inside of the glove department I locked the doors to my car then walked inside of Johnny's and Aisha's house. As I walked inside I saw Johnny's shoes laying on the floor so I decided to wait by the door until Johnny came down

As Johnny walked down he said ''Hey man nice of you to come inside,''

''Yeah sorry about that." ''Beautiful place you have here''

''Yeah thanks man'' ''Aisha did all the decorating of the place I really don't care for it.''

Just take off you're shoes off you're shoes it's not my rule if it was mine i woild not really care

''I'm up stairs she called out''!.

''Come in man just take off your shoes'' ''It's not my rule its Aisha's'' 'If it was up to me I could care less''.

''Johnny who's here with you? Come down and see for yourself. So god help me Johnny if it's another one of your crazy murder friends!''

She said as she walked down the stairs and saw Johnny and I.''

You're alive I don't believe it.

''What you look surprised to see me'' ''It's like you saw a ghost or something?'' I replied

''Yeah I'm very surprised to see you'' ''We thought you were dead''

''Yeah Johnny said the same thing, but beautiful place you have here.''

''Thank you'' she said as Johnny handed me a beer

''So I heard of a place that we can make into a hideout, but their might be a problem their might be people living inside so we might have to clear it out.''

''Why what happened to the church that we had?''

''It was turned into a church again.'' ''We can take care of it tomorrow if you like.''

''Alright yeah just give me a call and we can check it.'' ''Alright yeah just like old fucking times'' Johnny said to me.

''Are you goanna join us for dinner?'' Aisha asks me

''I no I couldn't do that it's getting kind of late and Johnny just got out of jail and I'm sure you want to spend time together''

''Are you sure?'' she asks me ''Yeah I'm sure.'' ''Well it was nice seeing you she said to me.'' ''Yeah it was nice seeing you to'' As I got my shoes on I'll see you tomorrow Johnny I said as I walked outside and got into my car.

As I got into my car I took my gun and badge out of the glove department and put them both back into my coat pocket and pulled out of the driveway and drove away.


	3. trying to find answers

As I go out of Johnny's neighborhood I took out my phone and made a call. The call as to someone who snitched for me when I needed information on something I could not get.

''Hey buddy how is it going''?

''Max what do you want I thought you were dead?''

I'm not snitching for you anymore.

''I just want a name of who robbed the house on Stillwater Street 234''.

''I'm sorry Max I can't help you with that'' ''I don't know anything about that.

''You have to know something with those people you hang around with all the time you have to know something.''

''All I know is a name that's it'' ''Now we are going somewhere''.

''What's the name?''

''The name is Dug he hangs out at the pawn shop on 436 Street''

''He's nothing but a junky that's all I know''.

''He might be the person that you're looking for?''

''I hope that helps other than that I don't know anything else about it''.

''You better be right because if your bull shitting me I know where you are''.

As I hung up my phone and drove to the pawn shop. As I got to the pawn shop I parked a few blocks from it because I did not want to scare away the person that I was looking for away. As I got out of the car I locked the door to my car. As I was walking I was stopped by some hookers asking me if I was looking for a good time. But I kept on walking ignoring them.

Then junkies asking me if I wanted some dope. ''I'll pass I don't smoke''. As I kept walking I finally made it to the pawn shop.

As I walked inside there were three junkies inside hanging out.

Which one of the junkies were Dug but I could not make I my move right now because I wanted to question him when he did not have his friends with him. Not that they would be a problem because they were nothing I could not handle. I just didn't want to handle it right at that moment.

'' Can I help you sir''?

The owner of the pawn shop asked max.

''Yeah I want to buy this watch''. I said pointing to the one in the glass.

''Alright that will be 80 bucks.''

Alright as I went into my wallet and got 80 bucks in cash and gave it to the man.

As I got the watch I putted on my wrist the three thugs were gone.

'' Do you know those three that come in here?''

''No not really they just come in here all the time?''

''Why are you a cop?'' ''No I'm not do you know where they go after they leave from here''?

''I heard they go to the sub way station all the time. But I'm not really sure.''

Alright as I left the pawn shop and headed for the sub way station. As walking I saw some hobos begging for money and sleeping on the ground which it was snowing at the time. As I walked down the stairs of the sub way I spotted the same three thugs but I only needed to talk to one of them. As I passed them I looked at my watch and headed for the bathroom.

As I walked over to the sink and took off my watch and turned on the sink and washed my hands. As the thugs got up one of them dropped some blue liquid that was in a little glass and walked into the bathroom

Hey Homie that's a nice watch you got.'' ''It looks like the one I lost.'' ''You didn't lose it I pawned it off 436 street Dug was their with you tell him Dug''

'' Hey asshole are you following us?''. ''No I'm only following you.''

As I pointed to dug and started walking over to him.

''Oh hell no''! as the leader of the thugs took out his gun and pointed his gun at me.

''What are you a cop or something?'' ''Not tonight'' As I showed my badge.

''That's too bad now go get my watch as he was telling dug.''

''Yeah come get his watch Dug''

''It looks like it's not your lucky day'' As the gun was up to my head.

As he went to get his watch that was sitting on the sink. The gun was pressed against My head. As Dug dropped the watch because he was shaking Which made the leader look at him which caused me to punch him in the face.

Then took the gun out of his hand and threw it in the sink, then I smashed his head on to the sink which caused the sink to break.

The third thug ran off because he was scared.

Then Dug ran into the stalls.

Which I start shooting at the doors until Dug came to a stop?

As i kicked open the door Dug was on the ground covering himself saying watch over me watch over me with his eyes closed.

'' Open your fucking eyes now!''

As Dug opened his eyes I had my gun pointed under his chin.

''Have you seen this woman before?'' As I pulled out a picture from my pocket

Shaking his head scared and confused. ''Look at it don't fucking lie to me you where busted for robbing a house on Lakeview road with Preston three-''

Preston is dead.

''I know that that's why I'm talking to you''. I said moving the picture closer to him.

'' Did you ever see or hear anyone talking about this woman''. Did you ever hear anyone-

'' Preston died because he could not be saved because their wings could not lift him up.''

''No Preston got shot robbing a liquor store''. ''What the fuck are you talking about''?

Their wings are golden they only look black… This is useless max sighed as I kicked him in the face and left him inside of the bathroom stall.

As I left the bathroom I walked right out of the subway and went right back to my car.


	4. the next morning

As I was sleeping on my bed inside of my one room apartment I was woken up by the ring of my cell phone.

''Yeah I said picking up his phone''.

''Hey man its Johnny''. Johnny what's going on?

''Not much do you want to go checkout the new hide out that I was talking about''?

''Um yeah sure do you want me to come get you from your house or do you want me to meet you there''?

''Just pick me up from Aisha's house that would be great.''

Alright I'll there in a little bit.

As I got up I got dressed then left my apartment to go get Johnny.

Johnny's POV

Hey Aisha I'm leaving alright I said to her getting my shoes on. Alright just be carful she says to me as I walk outside. As I get outside I get a sig out of my pocket and start smoking it as I sit on the porch. As a few minutes pasted the boss pulled into my driveway.

As I got into his car he said ''What's going on Jonny'' as he pulled out of the driveway.

''Not fucking much man, what about you?'' I ask him. ''Same just a long ass night'' He replied driving.

''What did you kill some mother fuckers without me or something last night?''

''No I was just working on some shit last night, so where is this church?'' He asked me

''It's just a few blocks not to far from here'' I told him

''Alright just let me know when we are close to the place.''

As we are driving through town I tell him to take a left right here the church is on the other side.

As we drive through we see the church. ''fuck their is a church'' I said. ''Yeah looks like you where right Johnny.''

''So is this the place that you where talking about?''

''Yeah I fucking guess so'' I replied as we got out of the car.

As we walk inside we see a little church. That looked like it has seen better days. Are you sure about this place Johnny? It kind of looks to small to be a hideout.

''Fuck how am I supposed to know'' ''This is the fucking first time seeing this place to.''

''Johnny this place better not be a waste of time.'' He tells me

''Yeah I fucking hope not to because I'm running out of fucking ideas for hideout's.''

As we start looking around the place I find a pair of stairs. ''Hey boss this might lead to something'' As he comes walking over.

''Yeah Johnny their called stairs,'' stairs always lead to something.

''You know what fuck you boss'' As we walk down the stairs

As we were making are way down the stairs. We saw a light that looked like it would come from a fire or something like that. As we made it down the stairs we saw that it was a fire but the place was a mess it looked like it use to be a old club or something but someone was living down here because fire's don't start by them self.

''This place could really do boss.''

''Are you sure about this place Johnny?, its a fucking mess

''Yeah boss it's a fucking mess'' ''But other then that it's fucking ok.''

''Yeah it could but it's going to need some fucking work and to be cleaned up and what's with the fire in the middle of the floor?'' ''what is their people living here or something?''

Don't ask me as a junky came running out of nowhere running at us with a machete.

''Oh shit look out boss!'' I said as I shot the junky running at us with the machete in his hand.

''Well that answers your fucking question about anyone living here now doesn't?!''

''Well yeah I guess it does now.'' As the boss took out his gun now being prepared for what every lye's for are fate next.

Few minutes later few more junkies came running out of nowhere.

''Just my fucking luck'' I said as the boss and I were shooting the Junkies that were running at us with weapons.

''I really don't know about this place Johnny the boss said shooting the last junky

''Just give it some time this place could look like it could really workout.''

''Whatever you say Johnny.'' ''I hope so because we are running out of places and ideas for hideouts.'' ''So what now?''

''Well I can call the people that I was talking about that want to join the gang if you want?''

''Alright that's fine''.

''While you're talking and meeting with them I'll try and get this place cleaned up a little.''

As I made a few phone calls the boss was gone.


	5. meeting the crew

As I was driving i got a phone call.

''Yeah Johnny what's up?''

''How's the hideout coming along?''

''It could come better this fucking place is a fucking mess I'm still picking up all these fucking dead bodies!''.

''See told you Jonny the place can't be fixed it's too much of a mess.''

''I'm starting to think your right boss but I'll see what happens.''

So what did you call me for to complain about not being able clean and fix the hideout or something helpful?

''Because I don't have time for this''

''I called about the crew and who you are meeting.''

Alright lay it on me who are they?

''Well theirs only two so far theirs a girl name Shaundi and a guy name Pierce.''

''Alright send me their location so I know where I'm going.''

''Even better I'll send you their cell numbers.''

I'll send them right though as I got them in a text message.

''Alright thanks Johnny as I hung up the phone.''

As I looked at the text message I saw the names and the numbers of the people that Johnny sent to me.

It said here are the people that want's to join the saints Shaundi and Pierce.

''I'll give Shaundi a call first.''

As I pressed her number in the text message.

''Hello'' the person said on the other line.

''Yeah this Johnny's friend the one who's getting the saints back together.''

''I said that you might want to join the Saints?''

''Oh hey yeah how is It going?''

''Yeah I want to join the saints.''

''Do you want to meet up somewhere?''

''Yeah sure that sounds alright to me.''

As Shaundi replied to me. ''You can pick me up at 123 street house number 32

''I should be waiting outside.''

''Alright see you then.'' As I hung up the phone then went to go pick up Shaundi.


	6. shaundi

''

Shaundi's POV

''Who was that Shaundi?'' my friend Laura asked me

''One of Johnny's friends he wants me to join his crew''. I replied taking a hit off a bowl laying on the couch.

''What's the crew called?''

''Their called the saints I believe''

''Is he picking you up from here or something?'' Yeah I told him to meet me here I replied

''Well it looks like someone is here'' Laura said to me.

Max's POV

As I pulled into the driveway I took my badge out of my pocket and stuck it into the glove department and locked it I did not want her to find out I was a cop. As I got out of the car I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A girl with dreadlocks opened the door she had to be in her early 20 's but some how she reminded me of Amber I don't know if it was her beauty or what... ''Hey can I help you?'' she said to me. ''Oh yeah'' I said shacking out of my daze. ''I'm looking for Shaundi is she home or around?'' ''Why are you a cop or something?'' No I'm not I'm here to pick her up she told me to meet her here.

''Oh ok that was you who was on the phone, yeah I'm Shaundi come in'' ''I just have to get my jacket''

''Shaundi who is you friend?'' ''I don't know I just met him?'' she replied picking up her jacket

''I'm Max'' I replied. ''Well its nice to meet you Max'' ''I'm Laura and this bundle of joy is Shaundi, but you already know that.'' she said to me

''You ready to go?'' I ask Shaundi who was now standing right next to me hold on to her coat more of a hoodie. ''Yeah'' she replied As we head to the door Laura says have fun you two

Shaundi's POV

As we make it outside Max unlocks the doors to his car as he goes to the passenger side of the car he opens the car door for me. ''Oh thank you'' I tell him as I get inside of the car and he closes the door. He is pretty cute and handsome I said to myself as he walks to the other side of the car and got in.

''So where are we going?'' I ask him

''I was think we could grab some coffee or something so we can chat.''

''Oh alright that sounds good to me.'' I replied

As we back out of the driveway. As we make into town we pull into a local diner.

As we got out of the car he asked me have you ever been to this place as he opens the front door for me as we enter the diner. ''No Its my first time'' I replied. As we walked in their were few people truck driver's some old people and a few cops.

''Sit were ever you like'' The waiter said to us. Alright Max said. ''Where do you Want to sit Shaundi?'' he asks me

''I don't care'' I tell him. ''Alright we will take a window booth'' As we make way to the booth

''This place seems nice.'' I tell him ''Do you come here a lot?''

''I come here a few times.'' he replies

As a waiter came to the table she gave us menus ''can I start you to off with drinks?''

''I'll just have a coffee.'' Max replied. ''I'll have the same thing, could I also get a apple pie if its not a problem?''

''Yeah of course'' The waiter replied as she left.

''So was that you're house?'' he asked me

''No it's Laura's house I was just visiting when you called me.'' ''I live in the collage dorms''

''I live in the collage dorms.''

''So you go to school?''

''Yeah I go on and off I'm on spring break right now, but I pretty much go for the parties''

''Alright cool so do you have any skills?''

''Well let's see I'm a drug trafficker I can get the latest news and any information on new drugs that are hitting the streets.''

''Alright yeah that can help out a lot, how old are you by the way he asks me?''

''I'm 23 years old why do you ask?''

''Were the same age''

''I also can do some stuff with computers but not really that much.''

''What can you do with computers?''

''I have some hacking skills but their really not that great but I'm working on it though.''

As the waiter came back with are order her you go you two enjoy.

''What about you what kind of skills do you have?'' I ask him taking a bit out of my pie

''Well for skills I have computer skills my other skills I can't tell you until it's the right time.''

''Oh alright that's cool.''

''What are you a cop or something?''

''No I'm not I just don't like to tell people what my skills are or what I do for a living.''

''Are you alright with that?''

''Yeah it's cool I was just wondering.''

Thanks for the pie I told him.

Yeah it's no problem.

''So what do you do for fun other than drug trafficking?'' He asks me

''I really don't do it for fun it's what I do to make money to buy stuff I need and to pay for school.''

But what I do for fun is smoke a lot of pot and I play a lot of skee ball.

''Really that's nice to here.''

''Why do you play any skee ball?'' I asked him asked him taking a sip of her drink

''Yeah I use to before I got so busy with work.''

''what kind of work do you do?'' I ask him

''It's complicated to tell what I do.''

''Well what I think you need to do is sit back and relax max and play some skee ball it can relax your mind''

''Yeah I'll keep that in mind.''

''But when you want to play just give me a call and I would be glad to play some skee ball with you.'' I told him

Alright max said taking a sip of his drink. ''How is that pie going for you?'' He asks me

''It's pretty good I never been here before she replied taking a bite.''

''Yeah I come here once in a while.''

''Do you want to try a bite of my pie?'' As I picked up a piece with her fork.

''No I'm all set I'm not really a pie person.''

''Oh come on it's just a piece of pie it's not goanna kill you.''

''Alright fine.'' As I fed Max the piece of pie.

''See there you go was that so bad?'' How was the piece of pie?

''It was alright.'' he replied finishing the piece of pie that he had in his mouth.

''Just alright maybe I should bake you some of my pie?'' I can bake some pretty good pie's

''Alright that would sound good to me'' finishing the rest of his drink.

''Well alright the next time I bake a pie I'll bake you one.'' What kind do you like? I asked him

''It really does not matter to me surprise me.''

''Alright'' I replied finishing the rest of my drink.

''I'll be right back'

Max's POV

As I got up from the table I said to myself man she reminds me so much of her why is that?

''can I help you sir?'' one of the waiters asked me

''Yeah I wanted to pay my bill.''

''What was it that you had?''

''Two coffees and a piece of apple pie''.

''I'll get you check right now'' As she went and got my bill.

''That will be 10.26.''

''Alright here's a 20.00 keep the change.''

''Thank you sir have a good day''

As I went back to the table Shaundi was still sitting down.

''You ready to go Shaundi?''

''Oh yeah I'm ready.'' As she got up

''Do you need me to give you a ride home?'' I asked her

''Yeah that would be great if you don't mind?''

''Its no problem do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?''

''Could you just drop me back off at Laura's house?'' she asked me

''Yeah it's no problem'' I told her as we walk out of the diner

As we get outside of the diner I unlock the door to the car and open the passenger door for Shaundi. Thank you she says to me. Yeah your welcome as I walk to my side of the door.

As were driving out of the city we head back to were I picked Shaundi up. As we get to Laura's house I pull into the driveway.

''Well it was really nice meeting you Max.'' She said to me. ''It was nice meeting you to Shaundi.''

''Thanks for the pie and coffee it was really good.''

''Yeah no problem just give me a call and we can get some pie again or some coffee.''

''Alright I would like that a lot.'' ''Don't forget about skee ball.'' she says to me

''I won't I'll give you a call when I plan on going to go play some skee ball.''

''Alright don't forget'' She replied and ''I'll bake a pie for you.''

''I'll be looking forward to It.''

''Well thank you again'' As she got out of the car and walked to the door of Laura's house as she waved she walked in.

man why does she remind me of her so much as I drove away.

Shaundi's POV

As I get inside the house Laura is sitting on the couch watching TV. ''So Shaundi how was it, were did you guys go?'' she asked me

''We went to a diner, we just talked'' I told her. ''Oh yeah that' nice what did you talk about, do you like this guy?'' ''We just got to know each other a little bit and I don't know'' ''I mean he is cute but.'' ''But what you should get to know each other more see were it goes give him a call later'' ''Yeah I guess I can do that.'' I replied laying on the couch


	7. pierce

As I got done dropping Shaundi of at Laura's house I got out my phone to make a phone call.

''Hey Johnny what's going on? How is everything going at the hideout?''

''It's going a little bit better than it was before did you talk to Shaundi and Pierce yet?''

''Yeah I talked to Shaundi already I just need to meet up with piece now.''

''Well alright when you're done come meet me at the hideout.'' ''Why I'm not goanna help you clean up that place if that's what you think?'' ''Yo what the fuck man and no I'm goanna need a ride home did you forget that you are my ride home?''

''Alright yeah I almost did forget that I'll see you then.''

As he hung up the phone and made another phone call.

''Hello?'' Max heard as someone picked up the phone.''Hey what's going on this is Jonny's friend the one that's getting the saints back together.'' ''He said that you might want to join?''

''Oh yeah what's up man.'' ''Yeah I want to join the saints.''

''Alright sounds good to you want to meet up somewhere?'' ''Yeah sure I'm at the strip club just meet me there.''

What club are you at? Technically legal I'll be inside.

Alright see you then.

As max hung up his phone then drove down to the strip club technically legal strip.

As he got there he parked his car in the parking lot then stuck his badge and gun into the glove department then got out of his car and locked it then walked inside of the club.

As he walked into the club he walked over to the bar then took a seat.

''What can I get you sir?'' The bar tender asked him. ''Nothing I'm all set for right now I'm just looking for someone right now''.

''Well who are you looking for are you a cop or something?''

''No I'm not I'm looking for a guy by the name of pierce.''

''Yo I'm pierce'' he heard some on say who was sitting at a table with three girls that looked like they where dancers.

As max walked over to the table. pierce said ''So your Johnny's friend that's getting the saints back together?''

''Yeah I am.''

''Alright cool yo your not a cop or anything are you?''

''No why do I look like one to you or something?''

''Yo I don't know but one thing I know is you can't be a cop if you friends with Gat that mother fucker hates cops.''

Yeah tell me about it max replied.

''So do you want to join the saints?''

''Yeah I guess seems pretty cool'' pierce replied.

''Alright so that pretty much just makes three members so far that should be enough.''

''Why who else joined the crew?'' Piece asked him.

Well you Johnny and a girl name Shau- Shaundi Yo man why would you have her join the crew?

''Well because she has skills that can help us out and she seems pretty cool.''

''Yeah you mean fucking every guy she see's getting stoned off her ass and playing nothing but skee ball.''

''Sounds like to me you know her or something?''

''I see her at a few parties she is pretty chill Yo but she could get in the way.''

''I'll keep an eye out for her but I don't think she will be a problem.''

''whatever man I'm just saying just watch out yo''

''So do you have any skills that can help out the crew?''

''Yo I can throw a pretty good party and I'm a pretty good driver.''

I'll keep that in mind.

As a dancer came up to Max who was sitting with pierce and the three girls that were with pierce. ''looks like someone likes you'' pierce said to him.

''Are you looking for a good time?'' She asked Max walking over to him.

''No I have to get going'' As he got up from the table. ''I'll see you later pierce.''

''Alright take care boss'' As max left the club.

As Max got outside he called Johnny. ''Hey Johnny I talked to pierce and Shaundi their joining the crew.''

''Alright sounds good'' he replied. ''Do you still need a ride home?'' ''Yeah man what the fuck do you think I live to far to walk.'' ''Alright I'm on my way right now I'll see you then'' As he hung up the phone and drove off for the hideout.

As he got there he parked his car and got out because Johnny was not waiting outside for him.

As he walked into the church and into the hideout he saw Johnny sitting on the couch drinking a beer.

''It's about fucking time you got here boss.'' Johnny said taking a drink of his beer.

''Yeah looks like you got this place cleaned up a little bit Johnny it's still a damn fucking mess.''

''Yo man I did what I fucking could this place is a fucking mess one person can't clean this place by them self.'' He replied kicking a pile of dead bodies. ''Relax Johnny I'm just fucking with you.''

''Yeah well fuck you'' Johnny said joking around.

''So are we goanna get this place fix up a little bit or what?''

''Yeah I know some people that fix up houses and shit like that I give them a call.''

''Alright Johnny do it when ever you can.'' ''Do you want me to bring you home now?''

''Yeah sure I'm fucking tired of cleaning up this place.'' As they walked out side of the hide out and got in the car.

''So you talked to Shaundi and pierce right what's going on with that?''

''Their joining the crew they seem like they could help out a lot.''

''Yeah that's what I thought to.''

''Pierce thinks that shaundi will get in the way because she parties and gets stoned all the time.''

''Na yo she will be fine'' Johnny replied.

''So you met them in Jail?''

''Yeah Shaundi was not in there not that long only a few days but pierce got out a month after I got out.''

Oh alright Max replied as he was driving down the road that Johnny and Aisha lived on. ''Yo boss So do you want to come in for a beer or something'' Johnny asked him?

''I can't today man maybe another time I got some work I need to get done.''

''Well fuck Yo alright I'll see you around boss'' As Johnny got out of the car and walked into his and Aisha's house.

As Max pulled out of the driveway he drove down the road and out of the neighborhood to get some work done that he needed to get done.


	8. trying to find answers and party

It was pretty late 1030 at night when max was driving in his car. He knew he had to get some more answers and he knew the place he had to go where he could go to get the answers he needed to get. As he was driving through town he came upon a building that he knew because he arrested Nemours people from that people. As he pulled into the parking lot he parked his car he took his gun and badge out of the glove department then got out of his car. Then knocked on the door as the door opened a small man opened the door.

''Hey buddy how's it going?'' I said to him.

''Max what are you doing here?'' He said wiping white powder of his nose. ''You can't come around here anymore I thought you were dead, anyways I said I'm done helping you out.'' ''I've already paid my debt to society already you know? I've cooperated enough for you already.''

''We need to talk it won't take long.''

''Mike Preston was a dead end. What's going on in their?''

''What it's a dinner party?''

''I'm kind of disappointed I did not get my invitation.''

I replied walking in. ''What I did not send out invitations.''

As I walked there were a lot of people high class people and mobsters.

''Max what do you want to talk about?'' ''You have to leave now I can't have cops in here.''

''Let's talk about football what the fuck do you think I want to talk about.''

''I don't know what to tell you I thought you found Preston partner?''

''I did he only wanted to talk about birds or something.'' ''Now I need a new name someone robbing house to feed a habit around that same time.''

''Three years is a life time for people like that Max whatever you're looking for their already all gone.'' ''Anyways I'm not the one to ask anymore I work for I higher class now if you can't tall.''

Yeah I can see that. I tell him.

''Max this is a party, These are my friends you do remember what friends are right''

''Have a drink find a nice girl there's a lot of girls here.''

''I need another name now or I'm goanna start frisking your friend's one by one you don't want that do you?''

''I don't have one to give you Max look you've gone thought all you're living leads and now you're running out of dead one's I really don't know what to tell you I can't help you anymore.''

Then I started getting mad I was going know where with this.

Your chasing ghost's Max try sleeping at night every now and then and then you would see that for yourself.''

I did not answer as a girl walked pasted us and took a drink off the tray that was right by us as she smiled at me then she walked into the living room.

''Who is that'' I asked him?

''Who is who?''

''The girl in the red dress.''

''That's Natalya. Max you have to go now.''

I have to talk to her as I followed were she went. As I walked through the crowed I saw her standing in the living room.

''Ou decided to stay for a while'' she said with a Russian accent. ''Ow it's you turn to say something…''

As I saw a tattoo on her arm it looked like a black wing just like the one I saw on Dug.

''That's interesting.''

''Wat?''

''That tattoo I've seen it before.''

Thank you. it's shit

What is it? I asked her looking past me as some girl come over to us pulling her with her and yelling at her in Russian.

''What are you doing here?!''

''It's a party I am clean I'm not doing anything wrong.''

''Oh Yeah'' the girl said. ''Yeah'' Natalya said as the girl pushed her.

''Hey relax'' I said to her.

''Mind your own business'' she said in perfect English as she kept pushing NatalyaI touched her shoulder. She turned around fast and grabbed my arm but she was just as surprised of how fast I got out of her grip because her grip would of snapped my wrist.

For a moment we stared each other down until her three big body guards were making it through the crowed I opened my coat and showed her my badge and gun.

With a flick of her wrist they stopped where they were and went back.

I said it's a party have a drink as she saw my badge.

Then Natalya started speaking Russian. He's a cop how much trouble can I get into.

As the girl walked away shaking her head she walked away with the three big guys that looked like Russian body guards.

''That my sister Nonna she's sort of a bitch.''

''Oh'' I said nodding my head.

As Trevor came rushing and smiling with a board smile letting his guest know that everything is ok he pulls my coat closed so that anybody does not see the badge and usher me to the door.

'' Max you have to go now!''

As I pulled free fine ''I just have to ask her something first.''

As I turned around to see if Natalya was still there she was gone….


	9. Chapter 9

''Max you have to go now''. Trevor told me as he was ushering me to the door. As I pulled free ''fine I just have to ask her a few things first…'' As I turned around she was gone.

As I made my way back in the party it has grown more crowded. As I fight my way down dark hall, searching shadowed faces as I pass them. The music back here is nothing but a growling bass. As I keep making my way through the dark a flicking glow escapes the gaps around one door….

In the dark room a ring of candles in the center of the floor provides the only light. It's not enough to really see people inside. All I could really hear is people chanting, low voices murmuring in unison….

Quick glimpses in the candle light, bare flesh writhing. Cast on the wall, corresponding shadows twist and shift….

A black feather billows across the floor between candles. Spreading up the wall, a new shadow rises above the rest…. Their looked to be writing on the wall, I could not really make out what it was because it was too dark I could not really tell if their was anything their or not.

A pair of wings – long and distorted in the candle light.

As I appear in the doorway the shadows lose their shape – only catching a glimpse, I was not really sure what I was seeing, maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

As I make strains to see details in the dark room, a face materializes in the haze: cheeks laced with tattoos, eyes twinkling flames sunk in deep shadow.

''Were you looking for me?''

I hear standing beside me still looking at the dark figure that was in the dark and the figure was looking back, I could not really tell if something was there or not, or if it was just the dark playing tricks.

Uddenly, I turn and see Natalya standing beside me. But something looks different, I immediately notice something different about her: as she was staring into my eyes, all her earlier shyness vanished.

''Looking for me?''

She asked me as she glances through the door at the shifting shadows, smiling at what she sees

As I follow her eyes ''where you in there?''

As she shrugs

''Take me somewhere,''

''I will tell you'' As she puts her arm around my neck as we start making it out of the dark room I hear her say ''Take care Lupino''

As we make it out of the party we head for my car and we go to my apartment.

As I lead her into my apartment. Before I can even shut the door Natalya pounces – kissing, running her hands over my body. As I push back, Natalya hands slip into Max's pockets….

Abruptly, Natalya breaks away and looks around my apartment.

''Just move in?''

''Not really interested,'' as Natalya walks deeper into the room.

''Three years ago, who was that guy-''

In response, takes of her coat and lets it drop to the floor. Still walking taking off her dress entering max's bed room.

As I move down the hallway, I follow a trail of clothing. As I move closer to my bed room I hear the fainting sound of chanting….

As I walk into my bed room I see Natalya laying in my bed she was down to her under where now, the thin sheet barely covered Natalya's body. Her lips trembled with a slurred song. With predatory eyes, she watches me stop in the doorway, something was holding me back.

With a (frustrated sigh)

''Fine. What was her name?''

''Who?''

''The girl from the boring story you want to tell me about.'' ''The one that ends with you living here. Very sad.''

I was caught off guard what was she talking about, as I try to figure out how much I'll say.

Natalya resumes chanting as she waits – a stream of frantic syllables rattling off, nothing recognizable as a word.

''Tell you what….'' A beat of an evil smile came upon her face. ''Call me by her name.''

This shocked me what?

Natalya grins, legs spreading, sheet starting to fall away….

''That way you can make love to her again.'' ''Just like she never left you''

With a shrill mocking voice

''Oh, Max, I miss you….''

Like a switch, my face closes off again.

''I think you should go.'' I said not looking at her.

''Excuse me?''

''There's nothing you can tell me.''

As Natalya explodes out of my bed, springing up naked in front of me – shoulders heaving with rage, eyes wild black holes.

''Ou're kicking me out of your bed?''

For a moment, it seemed like Natalya was going to attack me. Physically intimidated, I stare at her I disbelief.

''Yeah get your shit and get out,'' As i stay standing in the doorways of the bed room.

As Natalya stomps into the hall, gathering her clothes. She pulls out a cell phone from her crumbled pants and dials….

''Owen, pick up if you're awake….''

As I watch her disappear down the hall, the front door slamming a moment later. I look around, silence returning again.

As Natalya walks down a dark, desolate block, the sound of her heels echoing off of the crumbling building around her. Her eyes are still wild, her stride quick and aggressive.

A group of men huddle in a stairway to avoid the wind. As Natalya passes, they look up at her with equally wild eyes.

Natalya steps off the sidewalk and into an alley, plunging into the darkness like she's been there many times before.

In the distance, faint music rumbles through the street.

A moment later, the few working lamps on the street dim…

Natalya barrels down the alley, squinting to see ahead. Music is a little louder, bass shaking the dumpster.

As the wind picks up, garbage starts blowing….

Suddenly unsettled by something, Natalya pace slows. Tenses, all her all her swagger vanishing before her eyes.

Cans rattled in the alley behind her. As she spins

Nothing – just the flickering of moths swarming the alleys only light, their shadows black shapes against the bricks.

The sound of much larger beating wings fills the alley…

Her eyes wide filled with terror, she searches for something in the shapes cast by the moths, dread deepening as she finds it.

Eal winged shapes mix with the shadows, flapping wildly…

As Natalya cries out, stumbling back. She turns running….

''Ot yet! Please, just let me…'' as she screamed

As Natalya screams seem lost in the chaos of the wind and wings and distance music. She suddenly stops running…

More shadows assemble ahead of her, their black wings open.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning as I wake up I get dressed as I put on the same suit that I had on last night I pick up my keys, I start searching for something else feeling the pockets of my jacket, then I look in the coach cushions…. Where the hell is it? I said to myself as I leave my apartment. As I get into my car I take a ride down to the station. As I get to the station I see a few cops staring at me then turn away from them.

Max I hear as a cop pulls across the street of the station. As I walk over to who was calling me it was my Ex partner Carlos. ''What I asked him?'' Get in he says as he opens the door. As I get in I ask him, where are we going?

''I need you to look at something.''

As we ride in silence he pulls out a pack of smokes and holds the pack out to me. But I shake my head. Alright Carlos says as he nods, smiling, using his lighter to light his cigarette as he lays the lighter, within my reach which I don't even glance down at the lighter.

After a silence moment, Carlos looks over at me and frowns.

''You're not serious, are you?''

As Carlos shakes his head in disbelief, he pulls over to a curb

We parked at a crime scene – the alley in front of us was sealed with police tape, cops posted to keep onlookers away.

''What's this?'' I ask him

As Carlos pulls his Badge from under his seat. ''I need you to look at something.'' Carlos says to me

As we approach the alley Carlos pulls on his leather jacket he snaps his badge back onto his belt. The cops let us pass. As I follow Carlos, slowly as we cross the police tape. By the crowd of CSI TECHS, what started here didn't end well. There's blood everywhere, a dozen white sheets on the ground.

''What happened to them?'' I asked him

''Her''. ''Just one''

As I got confused by this I study the sheets. On the second look, they aren't covering anything quite big enough to be a whole body.

''Somebody found her leg near the sidewalk, they called it in a few hours ago.'' ''We found the other one in the dumpster over there.''

''I don't believe it as a detective'' as a detective said to us.

As we turn around to see another detective waling over to us

Not this guy I said to myself as started walking over to us.

''Don't tell me you two are goanna start working together again.'' I'd-

What do we know so far? What's the murder weapon? Carlos said ignoring him

''We no nothing on the murder weapon yet.'' ''We Only that it didn't happen here.'' ''Beyond that, I don't even know how to describe it in my report.'' ''DISASSEMBLED, that's the word we came up with.''

As the detective leaves we move on without comment as I look at the sheets again, shaking my head.

Why are you showing me this? What does this have to do with me? I asked him confused

As Carlos pulls out a plastic evidence bag, holding it out…

It was my wallet it was smothered in blood.

''We found it by her heart Max.''

''Do you know her Max?'' He asked me in a serious tone.

As I lift the sheet I could tell who it was it was just by looking at the tattoo it was Natalya.

''Her name is Natalya' I replied putting the sheet down.

''Come on we are going for a ride Max'' he tells me as we leave the crime scene.

As we get in the car we pull to he side of a bar as we park the car and get out

''What the hell are we doing here?''

''Where getting a beer is this where you want to talk.''

fine if you don't want to talk to me they will get someone who does not know you or won't care about your side of the story.''

I don't need a side of the story because I didn't kill that girl.

''Max what are you getting yourself into. You can talk to me.

''You know what they think of you down at the force right''? questionings me about my EX partner.

''Then its a good thing you got my back right''

''What does that suppose to mean?!''

''What do you think it means''

''When you're working on an unsolved case for two years theirs not much help when you take me to some dead girl down in the alley

''What you don't think I'm working on Amber's case I did everything, everything max!''

''You did everything that's why the third guy is still out there still one left that's everything.!'' ''were done here.'' I said walking away. ''Max!'' he calls out as I keep walking and get into my car and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

As I was leaving the station I got a phone call as I picked up the phone I said hello? It was Shaundi. Hey shaundi what's going on? I asked her. Hey max not much, I was wondering where the hideout was? I wanted to check it out. Oh alright just call Johnny we will tell you I'm kind of busy I'll be there in a little bit. Alright Max she said as she hung up the phone

Shaundi's POV

Something was bothering Max I could tell by his voice he sound stressed out, as I called Johnny.

''Hey Johnny its Shaundi'' I said to him as he picked up.

''Hey Shaundi what's going on?'' Do you know where the church is where the hideout is Max told me to ask you because he was too busy.

''Who the fuck is Max?'' He asks me.

''The boss why you didn't know his name?''

''No I didn't fucking know his name what the fuck'' he says.

''But yeah I know where the church is why do you want to clean it up?''

I could tell that he was joking

''No I'm not picking it up why what's wrong with it?''

''I just want to check it out''

''Oh alright do you want me to pick you up or no?''

''Yeah if you can I'm at my dorm, you do know where the university is right?'' I asked him

''Yeah I fucking know where the University is, I'll be right there'' he said as he hung up the phone.

Max's POV

As I got to the hideout it did not look like there was one there.

I parked my car as I unhooked my badge from my belt and stuck it in the glove department then locked the door.

Then I walked inside the church everything still looked the same the last time I was here with Johnny.

As I walked down the stairs to the Hideout it looked a little bit better but it still looked the same a mess. As I got down I made my way to the couch and laid down to think.

Shaundi's POV

As I hung up my phone from talking with Johnny I got my hoodie then walked outside to wait for Johnny. Then as I walked outside I locked my door then I lit a blunt. While I was waiting on the top of the stairs for him.

Ten minutes passed as Johnny came pulling up into the parking lot of the dorm. As I walk down the stairs I got into Johnny's car.

''So you ready to go?'' Yeah I replied

As we drove out the University loft to go to the hideout.

''This place is kind of a mess.'' Johnny said to me, ''I though you called about the hideout because you wanted to clean it.'' He said joking around.

''Hey I'm not doing any cleaning so if you guys make a mess you're cleaning it not me.'' I replied

''No I'm just fucking with you girl, I don't think the boss would fucking like that very much.'' He said to me.

What does he mean by that? I asked myself as we drove off for the hideout.

As we got to the hideout Max's car was in the parking lot. I thought he said he was busy I said to myself.

''I thought you said the boss was busy Shaundi?'' Johnny asked me

''I thought so too that's what he told me?'' I replied

''Well I'll be right back.'' Johnny said

''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to call Pierce and see if he is coming to the hideout I'm sure the boss wants to talk about taking down some new gangs.'' As he walked away

Alright I said walking into the church.

As I walked in it was a little church this place is kind of small to be a hide I said to myself as I made my way in more.

I found a pair of stairs which stairs lead to something so I decided to see where they go.

As I made my way down the stairs the place looked bigger than it really was. It looked like it us to be an old club or something like that.

Then I make my way in more I see max laying down on a couch.

I didn't know if he was sleeping or just relaxing.

As I walk down the stairs I could tell he was still up. ''Hey max how is it going?'' I said to him.

''Max'' I asked him again. ''What do you want Shaundi?'' I was just wondering if everything we ok.

''Yeah everything is just fine'' he replied.

''But on the phone you sound like something was bothering you ar - yeah I'm sure Shaundi everything is fine with a more toned voice.''

''I'm sorry Max you just seemed stressed out on the phone so I was just won-

just let it go with more toning in his voice''

. ''Do you want to talk about it and go place some skee-

''NO I DON'T WANT TO PLAY SOME STUPID FUCKING SKEE BALL OR NO I DON'T WANT TO SMOKE A BOWL!'' ''JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!'' ''THE THING YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT IS WHAT YOU CAN DO TO HELP OUT THE FUCKING CREW!'' ''IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN LEAVE THE CREW!.''

''Why are being so an asshole to me right now?!''

''All I'm trying to do is help''.!

''I did nothing wrong to you for you to treat me like that or diserve it''!

''IF YOU DONT WANT ME IN THE CREW ANYMORE THATS FINE BECAUSE IM NOT IN THE CREW FOR YOU ANYMORE I'M DOING BECAUSE JOHNNY AND PIERCE ARE MY FRIENDS AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE TO BUT IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE IT ANY MORE,'!

''I don't care he said I got my own shit to deal with.''

He said as he as he walked up the stairs. What the fuck did I do? As I got upset and went on the couch that Max was laying on and cried.

Max's POV

As I made my way up the stairs I saw Johnny entering the church.

Hey boss why the fuck didn't you tell me your name was max?

''Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone'' As I walked outside and got into my car and drove away.

Johnny's POV

What the fuck was that all about as I see Pierce pulling into the parking lot.

''Hey what the fuck is going Pierce?''I ask him as he gets out of his truck.

''Not much Yo so this is the hideout?''

''Yeah it's bigger than it looks yo.''

''Yo man this place is fucking small. Pierce Said fucking complaining.''

''This is not the fucking hideout.'' ''The hideout is down stairs.''

As we made our way downstairs we see Shaundi laying on the couch.

''Hey girl what's going on?'' I ask her as we make it down the stairs. It looks like she has been crying.

''Oh hey Johnny hey Pierce'' she says still laying down.

''Hey girl is everything ok?'' Pierce asks her

. ''Yeah I'm fine.'' she said sadly.

''Cheer up girl you're never like this not that I have seen.'' I said to her.

''I know I'm sorry it just seems like something is bothering Max he would not tell me.'' ''When I tried to ask him what was wrong he flipped out in me.''

''I also kind of flipped out on him and said some stuff I didn't mean''

''Well shit girl he might just need some time to be left alone.''

''I'm sure he is ok.'' '

'Yeah I hope you're ok'' Shaundi said to me.

Max's POV

As I was driving fuck why did I flip out on her like that didn't mean to.

I know she was just trying help.

I just don't want her to get involved with anything.

She means something to me more then a friend.

That's why I cant open up to her about anything.

I don't want to lose someone I care about.

She already hates me and if she find out I'm a cop its goanna be worse then it is now.

I'm goanna have to make it up to her big time I said to myself.

As I make it back to the police station.

As I get to the station all the lights were off because it was pretty late so as I walk in I go right to my desk.

As I get to my desk I can see that there was a message.

It was from Carlos. As I played it, it said ''Max I might have found some new information on amber's case.'' ''Somehow that girl in the alley and Amber are linked together meet me at your apartment I got all the details.''

What is he talking about as I walked out and went back to my car.

As I get to my car I drove right home. To see what Carlos was talking about.

I get to my apartment I see Carlos's car parked on the side of the road as I got out of the car I ran right into my apartment without even locking it.

As I get inside I ran all the way up to my apartment. As I got there the door was open a little bit like someone else was here. As I walk inside I pull out my gun.

''Carlos are you in here?''

I carefully entered trying not to make a sound I step into the living room it was a mess like there was a fight going on in here. It was hard to tell if it was robbed or not, as I go to turn on the lights there was not light.

''Carlos are you in here?'' I asked again

As I go closer to the hallway to see a little light flashing on and off. As I picked up the light but too bright for my eyes I see broken glass from a mirror and what to look like a body.

''Carlos'' I said walking closer to what looked like a body

''Carlos'' I said again when I saw his face. But this time I saw a shadow but before I could do anything about it I was getting the shit beat out of me, kicked in the face, smashed into a wall, punched, as I was on the ground I fired my gun I knew I must have hit something because the shadow was gone.

As I was on the ground passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

As I opened my eyes I find myself laying on a hospital bed, surrounded by flashing machinery. Beyond the soft wire of equipment fans, the room is silent.

''The E.R. doctor's old man was a patrolman in the 48th.'' I got him to get you a privet room.''

In a chair right next to my bed I see my father's EX partner BB

''Our contact information was…..'' ''Pretty out of date, you know but one of the dispatchers remembered me and your dad riding together back in the day.''

''You came in here in pretty bad shape max what happened?''

''Carlos'' I replied trying to find my surroundings

BB nods, shivering at the mental image.

''His unit was the first to respond they must off scared them off before they could do the same to you max, it's pretty remarkable that you're not dead to considering you're luck''

''Carlos is dead Max''

''How did I get here?''

''His unit found you two but by the time they got their Carlos was dead they brought you in max.''

''He was trying to tell me something.''

''Was he alive when you showed up? Did you get a look at the guys who—''

''No. I didn't I could tell something was wrong when I got there.''

''I hate to say it, but you need to come up with something better than that.'' ''They've got nothing for leads, so the whole force has you pegged as the prime suspect.''

''That's bullshit, you tell them where to find me then.''

''No need. The funeral starts in an hour.''

As I pop up, tangling the IV tubes running into my hands.

''what do you think you're doing?''

''I'm going to go pay my respects'' I said getting of the bed.

''Not like that you're not, come on I got something you can wear at my office, it's on the way.''

As I try to get off the bed and onto the cold floor, I fall onto the floor.

''Fuck'' I said trying to get off the floor.

''Are you sure you're ok Max?''

As he helps me up. ''Yeah I'm fine.'' I replied now onto to my feet.

As we leave the hospital we get into the car and ride in silence, radio overpowered by the blasting heater.

As we pull to a curb, we get out of the car the building in front of us looks unfamiliar to me.

A massive stone structure, squat like a military fortress and black under the storm clouds. There been updates over the years, but nothing could to hide the age of the building.

As BB starts walking across the sidewalk to the entrance. I follow him giving a confused frown at the building that we are approaching.

''What is this place you quit working for Aesir?''

As BB leads me through a wrought-iron gate, into a small courtyard it leads back to the thick wood doors of the entrance.

''I didn't quit, they made me head of security for the whole parent company.'' ''That comes with its own building, such as this.''

''Check this out'' he says to me

''It's a bullet hole'' I said impatient.

''Yeah, from a musket bullet.'' ''The British used this place as a military prison during the revolutionary war''.

''Think about that.''

''It's older than St. Paul's.''

As I look up at the crumbling gargoyles perched above.

As the double doors fly open onto BB massive office – dark wood paneling, a wall of windows glowing white from the snow.

Then I go to the windows. Spreading out bellow me, the wide black expanse of the east river rolls past. Bridges arc up into the storm clouds and disappear before they hit Stillwater.

''When the weather isn't so shitty, the view is unbelievable.'' BB tells me as he walks over to the closet.

''I'm not making any guarantees that any of this is goanna fit.''

While BB is looking in his closet, I scan the top of his desk.

There was a company newsletter- AESIR PHARMACEUTICALS. On the cover was a lady in her 50's the owner of the company AMY HORNE Dignified, not quite smiling. A holiday message from the CEO printed below her face.

''I saved one of those for you.''

For what? I asked him with a confused look on my face.

''Third page in the back.''

As I flip thought the pages – smiling scientists, sparkling labs.

It was my wife, with a bright smile illuminating a bland corporate portrait. The same face in the photo I showed that Junkie.

''There are going to set up some kind of scholarship in her name.''

I was taken by surprise, I didn't seem to hear his explanation.

''They kept coming to me for suggestions over what she might want.'' ''I guess we go back so far, maybe think I'm family.'' ''Nobody knew how to find you…''

''I said art. She liked art, right?''

As I nod, I turn from the photo

''That's a nice thing, a scholarship.'' ''Good way to remember somebody.''

As I take the old uniform from BB, happy to have something else to focus on. BB studies my body language.

''You still haven't been out there, have you?''

I didn't answer, slipping into a winkled dress shirt.

As we leave the office we get into the car and go straight for the funeral.

As we get there cars line the drive leading into the cemetery. People leave their warmth and hurry through the iron gates – these mourners especially determined, a community out to honor a fallen brother. BB and I follow them into the…

My eyes are on the cemetery. As BB fallows my gaze…

Two marble angles on the hill. One smaller than the other.

''It's a nice spot.'' ''I'll go up there with you after, if you want…''

I shake my head.

Up ahead a young mother tends to two little girl's dressed in black, escorted though the cemetery gates by the honor guard. Samantha Hillman, Carlos's widow. Face blank, still in shock.

''Go ahead and say something to Samantha.'' ''I'll find us some seats…''

As I thread my way through the mass of uniformed cops waiting to enter the cemetery. One by one they notice me, jaws clenching I don't realize the gauntlet I'm in distracted by a glance of BB slinking into the graves. As I see Samantha's body language, weak and deferential…

As I glance back at the path and find myself facing a wall of angry cops. I keep walking no sign of backing down.

''Let him through.'' Samantha says.

Evan with the cops making way, the walk to Samantha is hard – the heartbreak and grief on her face.

''Samantha, I'm really sorry about what—''

''Don't talk to me like some stranger.''

Her eyes bore into me with all the weight of a long and deep friendship, momentarily shaming me into silence.

''Who did this to him, max?''

''We don't have a lot, yet…''

Samantha steps towards me, teeth gritted with powerless rage.

''When everything happened to you, Carlos completely fell apart.'' ''He ruined his life, he cared that much.'' ''So what are you going to do for him, now?''

I could melt under those eyes, but Samantha turns her back and continues up the path of Carlos's waiting coffin.

I'm to a shamed as I turn away to walk back down the path alone.

''Detective Dewynter?''

As everyone turns to see John Bravura leaning on the fence

''I need you to come with me''

As there is common reactions from the other cops: nobody likes this guy. As I look around, humiliated.

''Now?''

''Now'' he says

As we leave the honor guard stand information by the flag-draped casket. The priest waits, the bible ripping in the wind.

Samantha twist around in her chair, looking down at the cemetery. She sees the crowd, and me being escorted away.

As Samantha was too sad to protest she says ''ok.''

Above them all, Amy Horne stands like a shadow between the graves, too far away to hear the priest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As BB and I leave with John Bravura we get into his car and we go to his police station.

Then as we get to the police station we get out of the car and walk into the station, and go into his office.

A cramped up office, Packed with boxes – a civil servant's tomb. Wedged behind the desk, Bravura shorts through his notes. As BB and I sit across the desk, left on ice while Bravura reads.

As Bravura slides over a folder over to me – photographs of alley, Natalya covered body. Bravura watches my reaction.

''How'd the girl have your wallet?'' He asked me

''She stole it.''

''Like…picked your pocket stole it?''

''How do I know'' I said shrugging my shoulders?

''So you didn't know she was a prostitute?''

As the slightest uncomfortable look passes between BB and me.

''No, I didn't.'' ''We met through a friend.''

''Trevor Duncan.'' ''He's your friend?''

''I guess.''

''That's classy.'' ''You know what Trevor does for a living, I assume.''

''He use to snitch for me.''

''Tell me, Max, what a glorified file clerk still need a snitch for?''

As I stayed stoned – face burying any emotions.

''So you'd piss in a cup for us, right?''

''I think you just said the magic words.'' Call once you hear from the union lawyer.'' I said

As Bravura replaces Natalya's pictures with a stack of shots taken in my apartment. Despite myself, I freeze.

''You and detective Hillman haven't worked together since your reassignment.'' ''What made you get back in touch?''

As I was distracted by the photographs: enormous blood stains in stark flash bulb light, no longer hidden by the shadows.

''He wanted me to help him with something.''

''And?''

As I look up from the picture, realizing I was being baited into saying more then I meant to. As I start for the door.

''That's what I'm going to do.''

''Hey look asshole I've got two bodies in ten body bags!'' ''You were the parson to see either of them alive…''

''And some of that blood is mine.'' ''Good luck with your case.'' As I storm out.

''Nice work, detective.''

As BB turns to leave, Bravura hands him a card.

''You've been around long enough to know, I'm his only way out.''

''If you're really his friend have him give me a call.''

As we are in the elevator I'm still fuming with the encounter with Bravura, I watch the numbers over the door fall. BB stands beside me, anxious. A car load of people surround us, pressed tightly together.

''Well, I hope that felt good.''

I don't respond, my eyes drifting to the directory mounted above the buttons. 2nd floor, traffic violations, 5th floor narcotics.

''It makes you look guilty.'' ''You understand that, right? Now it's not just Carlos unit that thinks you're the guy…''

My eyes find the 10th floor, homicide division.

The doors open with a chime, and the crowd presses forward.

BB steps out with the other passengers, still talking to me

''You need friends on the force right now.'' ''There's only so much I can do outside…''

As BB turns to see if his words are doing anything to reach me.

However, I'm still standing in the elevator, the only one left on the car. I press the button to go to the tenth floor.

''Where are you going?''

As the doors lurch shut.

As I step into the room.

Once, you're struck by how this is the opposite of the cold case department: desks cluttered by labor instead of neglect, Detectives engaged in their telephone conversations.

Eyes start to find me.

As I march forward, ignoring the spreading wave of shock.

I stop at a door marked Carlos Hillman.

It's locked.

I jiggle the door knob.

''Hey!'' a detective In that room was killed!''

I don't look up. I keep shaking the handle, desperate.

''Hey asshole, that door's is locked for a reason.''

One by one, the detectives climb to their feet, expressions showing outrage and anger. They close in on me…

''God damn it, that means you need a-''

As I give the knob a final twist, and the door swings open.

There wasn't ever a key I said to myself.

As I step inside. Enraged, the detectives start to follow…

I slam the door in their faces.

As I'm in Carlos's office the doorknob rattles, no method this time. Shouts and bangs ring through the door. Ignoring it, I survey the room…

The office is bare, no decorations or personal touches.

As I walk deeper in the room, opening filing cabinet. Empty.

I'm trying to remain calm while the door shakes violently, I turn my attention to the desk. One drawer empty…

As I try another drawer, I find this one locked.

Then I drive my boot into the drawer, again and again.

''Hey asshole what are you doing in there?!''

Get out here now max!

Teeth gritted against the pain, I deliver a final kick.

The drawer front shatters and collapses.

As I reach inside.

Files - not criminal jackets like this one in cold case. More official, somehow.

I flip at through one at random…

Green, Owen a. Not a mug shot, but a military ID photo.

Out in the hall, the crowd of detectives seem to grow larger, the pounding on the door becoming more severe.

The slamming on the door pushes me deeper into the desk, frantically spilling the contents onto the floor…

Ambers face.

Another photograph of Amber.

Nother

Shaking, my hands dig deeper…

An impact sends cracks splitting up the length of the door…

Two detectives throw their shoulders into the door. The rest crowd around them, foaming at the mouth to get inside to max.

One more lunge…

The door shatters, sending the detectives tumbling inside…

Photos and documents are scattered across the floor, over Carlos's desk, mixed in with the fragments of the broken desk.

From an open window, the storm's first flurries drift inside.

I'm already gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The snowfall has picked up, flurries giving way to thick heavy snow flakes already sticking to the sidewalk. As I lean into the stringing wind, lost in the night's revelations.

I slow down abruptly, looking back at the street behind me… Eavy shadows pool around the alleys, doorways and swelling cars. The streetlights seem to carry less in the snow.

A figure walks down the opposite sidewalk. With heavy snow filling the space between them, it's hard to make out much…

…But there's something flowing out from the figure's back.

I turn my back to the sidewalk ahead, jaw clenching…

Abruptly, I duck into the mouth of the alley. Back pressed to cold brick, I draw my pistol and chambers a round. Unseen by me, something moves in the shadows behind me…

The street lamps begin to sputter. In the Strobing light, long black shadows billow from the figures shoulders…

I back away from the corner, deeper into the dark alley where three shapes are surging forward to meet me…

Then I dodge, but my pistol is knocked to the pavement. I stumble, bringing up my guard. The man charges again. I sidestep, grabbing an arm, snapping the bone.

Out on the street, the man's screams mix with the howling wind. The figure steps into the street, towards the alley…

As I'm jumped from all sides, opponents finally coordinating to overwhelm me.

I growl as arms pull me upright.

''Lose your dog?'' I asked being a smartass.

It was Nonna.

As Nonna whips the chain into my face, clanking as it strikes bone. Instantly, blood begins streaming from my mouth.

''Ah what the fuck.''

''We need to talk about my sister.''

The chain cracks again, my teeth rattling from the blow.

''Whoever killed your sister did the same thing to my partner- it was the same person!'' I said louder

''Yeah.'' You!''

As she hits me again, this time in the shins.

''Fuck'' I cry out

''So stupid'' I slurred out.

Slowly at first, Nonna wheels her chain into a larger loop…

''You left your wallet lying beside her body.'' ''Who's stupid?''

As I slump to the side, spitting out a stream of blood.

''Does that sound like something a homicide cop would get wrong?''

Nonna whips the chain faster, cutting the air…thinking…gasping at the pain, I slowly straightening up again.

''Do you know somebody name Owen Green?''

''Where did you get that name?''

''Natalya.''

''Don't say her name!'' As she was about to hit me again I cough the chain.

''Look I heard her call him on her way out of my apartment.''

''so if you want to help, help me find Owen green''

Nonna drops her chain with a clank.

''No.'' now.''

She motions for her men to haul me up to my feet.

As Nonna and I leave the alley we leave to go find Owen green.

As we storm down a dim apartment hallway in tense silence. I wipe the blood from the cuts on my face.

''Who is this guy?''

Nonna lets her coat fall open, revealing a machine gun.

''Some junkie my sister use to hang out with.''

''You better hope he backs up your story, you know what I do for a living.''

''I have things I need to ask him myself.''

Nonna flashes me a look before pounding on the door.

''Owen, open up''

A louder, longer knock.

''Open- Nonna says

As a muted scream filters through the door, cutting her short.

I drive my boot into the door, splintering the jam…

As we rush into the room, breath smoking from the cold. All the windows are open. Gust of snow blow inside, drifts of white extending into the room…

''Owen?'' I call out

He screams his response from the next room. We rush….

…through the door, weapons drawn. We both stop short:

Owen Green is all alone in the room. Screaming, swatting at empty air around him, each limb moving a different directions.

I lower my pistol – ready for anything, not for this.

Owens feet slip over the snow, toes curling desperately on thin ice, searching for traction as they slide closer…

''Help me'' Owen says

…To an open window on the other side of the room.

''Owen?'' Nonna says

He doesn't seem to hear – sweat streams down his terrified face, snowflakes frosting the perspiration on his chest. Owens eyes are instead drawn through the open windows…

..Where silhouettes flicker against the storm – darkened sky.

Oblivious to the shape outside, we watch Owens terror intensify, his dervish dance growing more frantic…

Outside every window, black shapes float closer in the air above the street – vaguely human, long wings pounding…

…sending gusts of wind ripping thought the windows, kicking up snow and ice. As we shrink back, I'm shielding Nonna's eyes at the blast as Owens tortured screams fill the room…

Twisting like he's trying to pull free from invisible hands, Owens reaches the window. As if trying to push back, his hands and feet fly up to the trim around the window…

''Owen, wait…'' I said

Unable to turn around, Owens eyes find the reflected image of us in the window he is being pulled to..

His attention is torn from their reflection on top of the glass by the specters looming beyond it outside. Their claws reach in, ranking his body, pulling him closer…

Realizing Owen isn't stopping, I rush towards him.

''Make them stop, tell them I can't fly…''

I lung forward, trying in vain to cover yards…

…when Owen only has inches. He's ripped into the void…

I throw myself forward into the window, looking down…

…where Owen falls, looking up at me helplessly…

…then less terrified, as the wind keeps rushing past…

…and then, just before impact, relieved.

Owen crashes into the sidewalk.

Nonna races up to join me in the window. For a stunned beat they look down at the shattered body of Owen green – his unblinking eyes frozen on the heavens, collecting snowflakes.

''What did we just see?'' Nonna asked shaken up.

I didn't answer, I studied Owens twisted body. Long, finger – like bruises trace out from his neck, blending with the tattoos that lace his gray skin. Grinning the USMC eagle/globe/anchor…

…and a pair of wings just like Natalya's.


	15. Chapter 15

As we leave we go to a tattoo parlor

Blue water ripples through translucent pipes in the walls and floor, the air of the small glowing like the ocean. A mirrored ceiling repeats the tattoo parlor again above.

''You're sure about this place?'' I asked her

''Natalya had all her work done here.''

As we walk in an elderly tattoo artist moves up from behind the counter.

''Something I can help you with?''

As I slide the photograph over to the artist.

''What if I wanted this tattoo?''

''Then you're probably in the Marine Corps.''

''Not that one, the one with the, wings.''

The artist stoops closer, tensing when he sees the design. Nonna leans over the counter, locking into the artist eyes.

''What is it?''

As encouragement, she lets her coat open to reveal her gun.

''It's a Norse superstition.'' ''The Vikings used to wear them for protection.''

''Trust me my sister had all the guardian angles she needed.''

''Not angles, Valkyries.''

The artist goes to a shelf bulging with old books – his reference library. He searches through the dusty volumes…

Just past the shelves, a doorway is cracked open. A young apprentice artist hovers in the dark and listens in on the conversation unnoticed – sweating, his pupils drawing back…

Returning with a book, the artist finds the page: a winged woman lead by a pack of wolves over a grizzled battlefield.

''In Norse mythology, the only way you get to go to heaven is to die in violence.'' ''Die in your sleep, you go to hell.'' ''Valkyries fly over the battlefields, picking out the righteous dead.'' ''They reward the people who draw first blood.''

''A soldier's angle.''

Nonna nodding, she lets her gun drift away from the artist.

''I'm generally thrilled to have a referral business, but I tell people looking for those wings to find ink closer to home.''

''Where's home?'' Nonna asks

''Some club down in alphabet city.''

As Nonna turns to leave satisfied, I stay stuck on the book – the Valkyries empty eyes, bloody bodies at her feet…

''Protection from what?'' I asked him

Suddenly, all the lights go out.

The pipes stop glowing, blackness replacing the blue lights.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a darker shadow race across the room towards Nonna and I, almost too fast to be human.

Nonna and I have time to duck; the artist isn't so lucky. A crack of bone, the old man's skull taking the brutal force…

Nonna's weapon barks, a short burst ripping through the air.

In the momentary fire, I can see the shape swinging a club. The bat cuts through the air, smashing open glass pipes in the wall behind me, the shards raining down over me…

The figure charges at me again. My pistol Cracks.

The room is abruptly silent.

The lights flash on. Nonna steps out of the back room…

I am stunned to find myself standing over nothing more monstrous than the Apprentice – one hand over the hole in his chest, the other weakly swinging a shard of glass at me.

As the guy is coughing up blood the man said to me

''They see you… they see you''

''Do you know this guy?'' Nonna ask me

I shake my head, struck mute by the look in the dying man's eyes.

As I push the car over slick streets, my clothes covered in the artist's blood. Lost in thought, Nonna looks out the window.

''Maybe it isn't anything new.'' ''People get strung out, act crazy…''

''You think they were both on something?'' I asked her

''Crystal meth, maybe some amphetamine that rise your body temperature in an overdose.'' ''Explains why they were both sweating like that, trying to cool off, Of course, a junky won't usually jump out the window if there's someone left in the room to beg or rob.''

I nod my agreement, replaying Owen's death in my mind.

''You were standing right beside me.'' I told her

''And?''

''Jumped is not the word I'd use.''

In the block of abandoned storefronts, only one retains a spark of life, its red sign burning in the dying light's: RAGNA ROK

The streets are more crowded there, people shuffling towards that sign and the sounds of the Dark music filtering from inside.

As my car turns onto the block, slowly approaching RAGNA ROK. Nonna and I silently absorb the scene on the street. Even from halfway down the block, bass from the club reaches us.

They all look…

Across the street, I watch someone dragging a limp body by one leg. Nobody he walks past seems to notice

''Like Owen.'' I replied

I keep my speed slow, idling away up the block

This isn't anything I've seen before.

ROGNA ROK recedes in the mirror, the block between it and the car studded with more smoldering cars and dead-eye faces, their numbers seeming to grow even as Nonna watches.

''You ever been to Rome?'' She asked me

I don't answer, the coming plague before me registering. Nonna glances up at a passing street sign- Little Italy.

''Better cities then this one has fallen.'' Nonna said pointing to the curb.

''This is far enough.''

Nonna opens the side of her door and climbs out, leaning back inside.

''Sorry about the chain.''

Nonna slams the door and moves off down the side walk, blending into the crowd. I drop the car into gear, giving one last glance to RAGNA ROK before pulling away.

Meanwhile there's some flicker of movement on the rooftop…


	16. Chapter 16

very short chapter net one will be better

On the roof, music inside the club rattles old pipes. Perched at the edge of the roof, a figure chants along…

Mike Lupino-the tattooed face that was caught. In a glimpse of in the candle light Trevor's party, now fully visible in the failing sun and no less frightening.

His colorless eyes absorb the street, the screams, Maxis car pulling away…

On his back, the tattoos of two elaborate black wings. Steam rises from ink-blackened skin, snow melting before it lands.


	17. Chapter 17

I lean closer. It's the corner of a piece of paper, protruding from a razor-thin cut in the spine of the sketchbook, invisible under all but the closest inspection.

As I run my thumbnail into the gap, spreading glue crackling- I flinch, almost afraid to cause the book pain.

For a moment, I was caught between my desires to protect the memento and to see what's hidden inside. I take a deep breath…

With a sharp pull, the cover of the book shears away.

The pages wed and wrinkled, old paint flacking off. The cover I caressed rips. Fluttering to the floor, a sheaf of yellowed pages hidden in the cover flutter to the floor.

I open the folded pages. The first is nearly identical to what we saw inside: a bouquet of flowers, unfinished. I scrutinize the pencil…suddenly, my eyes go wide:

A little pair of bat-like wings. In the corner of the page, having nothing to do with the rest of the still life.

I turn to the next page. There's another drawing of the wings – larger this time, pencil strokes more energetic.

Horrified by what I am seeing, my hands tremble as they turn the page. On the next, the wings are the main drawing.

On the next, they're scrawled in smeared ink.

''No…''

The wings begin to lose their shape, overlapping.

Growing together.

The last page is completely black

Even with everybody out of uniform, the builds and body language mark this as a cop bar as a cop bar. BB rushes inside, hair giving him away as having been asleep shortly before.

The bar is still decorated with plastic mistletoe and fake snow. BB looks at the bartender, motions to the back…

BB fights his way to a corner booth where I am slumped over a beer and a shot. A matching set waiting for BB across the table. He pulls of his coat and sits, forced casual.

''I was sitting at the very table that your father told me I need to retire.''

''For about a minute, I just sat here thinking about knocking him out of his chair.'' ''The job was everything to me, to the point that I couldn't see the writing on the wall – what it was doing to my marriage, my health.'' ''Your old man knew if I was going to listen to reason, it could only happen here.''

BB stoop down to find my eyes, trying for a connection

''There's nothing you can't say in here.'' ''It like a hallowed ground.''

For a long beat, I worked up a nerve to speak.

''I watched a guy throw himself out of a window tonight.'' ''The things he was saying-

''Any guy who throws himself out a window, I wouldn't pay attention to the things he said.''

''The problem is, I knew what he was talking about.''

BB tries to nod his understanding, but concern creeps in.

''I haven't been really afraid of anything since….that night.''

''And you are now?'' He asks me

''There's something going on, and I can't find a rational explanation for it.''

''There's … something out there, hurting people-

''Okay, calm down.''

''It's real.'' ''I'm not crazy.''

''Then stop acting like it.'' ''Max you're breaking into offices I.A, is all over you, you won't even show up for work…''

''The night Carlos died, there was something else in the room with us. I saw it.''

BB goes a bit pale, smile fading as my words continue.

''It's really important that you be careful how you talk to people about this, okay? You're already under suspicion—

''It's the same thing these people are seeing right before they die.'' ''…I think amber saw it too.''

''For god sake, don't drag her into this!''

As I stand up storming towards the exit. BB pulls out a think money clip and overpays before following…

BB rushes out, struggling to keep up with my longer legs.

''What's really going on here?''

''Carlos found something out about what happened to her something new.''

''There's no way.'' ''He would have told us.''

''He was trying, right before he died…''

''Listen, okay?'' ''Why don't you come back with me, let Beth make up the guest room for you.'' ''Just for the night.''

I nod, but I keep moving away from BB.

''You need to take some time.'' ''Get some sleep, heal up.'' ''See if it still feels real after that…''

''It's real.'' I said

I cross against the lights, cutting through the driving snow. BB tries to follow, but traffic pushes him back.

Helpless, BB can only bury his hands in his pockets and watch me fade away. After a moment, he pulls something out...

A business card: J. Bravura I.A

''Detective Bravura;; the phone said

''Detective I need to talk to you about Max, something you could not get from his files...''


	18. Chapter 18

In a ticket booth, an elderly attendant shivers by a space heater, ticket windows plunged with make – shift insulation.

The attended looks up from his book and sees me approaching through the snow. I slow down as I get closer, looking up at the glowing threshold to the trains beyond. I stop.

Through the intercom I hear

''You riding?''

I hold for a moment. For all the danger I've faced, this is the most hesitation I've seen from myself so far.

If you're coming, you better come on. Way it's looking, might be the last train tonight.

As I take a step into the light of the ticket booth. The attendant opens the ticket slot, letting a gust of freezing air blow inside. Then I slide a few bills through.

Ticket in my hand I walk through and March to the trains.

Shaundi's POV

Man it's so cold out these trains suck, I just can't wait to get home and take a bath. I said to myself sitting down on the chairs on the train.

As I look over at the doors I see a filmier face. It was max I haven't seen him since the hideout. He had a worried scared look on his face.

I know he saw me because he gave me a worried face look then looked away and sat down far away.

''Hey'' I said to him walking over to his seat where he was sitting.

He was in deep thought because it took him a while to answer back.

…''Hey'' he said back.

''How is everything going, we haven't seen you in a while?''

…''everything is, fine.''

''…I've just been, busy.''

''What are you doing out here this late?'' I asked him

''…just getting some work, done.'' He hesitated

''What about, you?...

''I'm just going home I was visiting a friend.''

''…listen I'm, sorry about, what I said to you, you did not deserve any of, that, I just have a lot on my, mind.' ''I know you were just trying to help, but I don't need any help I'm, fine''.

''You kind of scared me that, day I thought I did something, wrong?''

''No you did nothing, wrong….''

''What kind of stuff do you have on your, mind?''

...''I really don't want to talk about it.'' all You have to know is that you have to stay as far away from me I don't want you to get hurt, Shaundi….

What's going on with him? What does he mean I have to stay away from him so I don't get, hurt.

''What are you talking about max?'' I asked him.

''….Just don't worry about it the less you know the more you will be safe''

''Just be careful.''

''whatever you do don't follow me whatever you do don't, please...''

something is really going on with him.

As he gets up for his stop he gets of the train, I slowly get off flowing him blending into the crowd so I wont be seen


	19. Chapter 19

Noona's POV

Dingy, dark bar on the first floor of an even sleazier hotel. It's nearly empty, only the dedicated DRUNKS venturing out in the storm. The front door swings open…

The old man shivers at the stiff blast of wind rushing in, turning to look. Flutter. Snowflakes blow inside.

From a booth in the corner, a pudgy man in his 50's Vinnie Gognitti shoots a hard look at the open door, not immediately recognizing the silhouette in the passage.

''In or out asshole.'' He says

As I step inside, boots heavy with ice. My men follow. Flanked by men of his own, Vinnie freezes when he sees me.

''So?''

''We need to talk.'' I told him

''Talk.''

Gradually, Vinnie and his men relax.

''Shut the door, then you assholes may be us to it, but I'm freezing my dick off over here.''

As we are packed into a tiny back office – Russian gunman on the side of the desk, Italian on the other. Vinnie and I represent are different sides' we are the only people seated.

''Ok.'' ''So talk.''

''Something was taken from me.'' ''It involves a club in Italian territory, so I need your blessing to go make it right.''

''You're asking my permission?'' He said smirking at his men.

''Well in that case, sweetheart…''

I look Vinnie over, bored to death by the whole thing.

''I said blessing.''

''Oh.'' ''Well, blessing might cost extra.'' ''Which club are we talking about?''

''Ragna Rok.''

Vinnie tries to keep a poker face, but the name chills him.

''Over on avenue—

''Yeah I know'' he said

''Sure fine.'' ''You have my permission…blessing, whatever.''

I frown, my wish was granted way a little too easily.

''You do still control that block, right?'' ''Its south of—

''The guy's name is John Lupino…''

''Well, that sounds Italian to me.''

''He's no kind of Italian I've ever seen.'''' Tattooed freak, a real sicko.'' From what we hear.

''You're afraid of tattoos, now?''

''When the club first opened, I sent somebody down to collect the…you know, fire insurance. ''A day goes by, and I don't see him.'' ''Then I get two boxes delivered to me. One boxes got my guy's hands and ears in it.'' ''The other box has a quarter of a million dollars in cash.''

''This neighborhood has been you family forever.'' ''Two-fifty large is all it takes too—

''What got my attention, Nonna, was that the boxes were delivered by a cop car.'' ''A guy in uniform hands them to me in broad daylight.'' ''I'm not scared of tattoos or freaks or mouthy Russian bitches.'' ''But who whoever's watching over Lupino, whoever it is you really need to bless you walking inside Ragna Rok…him, I am scared of.''

Shaundi's POV

The platform is cleaner than the one in the city- dressed up for the tastes of the commuters who step out of the subways station.

As max treads his way through the handful of exhausted Businessmen arriving home, moving into the darkness. I follow him

The snows driving just as hard out here, but peaceful houses with warm windows glowing make the storm feel comforting. In the yards, sleds disappear under new powder. Gone for good by morning. Snowman distort as they swell.

What is he doing here? I ask myself.

On house on the block stands out: there's no neatly shoveled driveway, no colorful Christmas lights, flashing from the leaves. A black void behind every window, no life inside.

As I see max walk into the street, he stands their looking up at the house.


	20. Chapter 20

BB POV talking to Bravura

''She was 20.'' ''they where both very much in love and very young.'' They grew up together.'' ''The happiest couples that loved each other very much and the best of friends.'' ''The daughter was , two months.'' ''From what we could tell, it started out as a robbery.''

''Both of the men had records, mostly bullshit-possessions, petty theft.''

Hanging in the overgrown hedges, an overlooked scrap of yellow police tape shimmers in the wind.

''But that day…I don't know.'' ''They had something else on their minds.''

''Max was maybe ten minutes to late.''

Max POV

As I stand at the back door. I touch the unpainted wood around the glass, repairs never fully complete.

I reach for the handle…hesitant to touch actually touch….

Flash back scene

A living room in the stillness of evening, golden air packed like amber around baby bottles and toys on the coffee table. The front door opens, and a man steps inside…

A young 20 years old Max DeWynter, different in every way: the malnourishment and neglect gone from his face, a fullness in his fame from regular home-cooked meals. Shave and a haircut. Nice suit.

Max picks up the mail from the floor and strolls inside…

Tie loosened, max gets a beer from the fridge. Unwinding, he takes a long sip and begins sorting through the mail…

Looking up from the mail, he sees the kitchen door…

Glass smashed. Blinds torn. Standing up stairs

Max charge up stairs. Men's voices echo down from above.

''Amber!''

His eyes aren't hard yet. Rushing up the stairs, my faith in the world start to crack for the first time…

Max turns the corner into a hallway bathed in golden afternoon light, the same one he saw at the river…

Between max and the end of the hall, two junkies are huddled against a door. Twisting the handle, smacking the wood.

Max pulls a pistol from a low-pro holster, stepping forward.

''Amber?''

The junkies turn to max, eyes black and glassy. Sick smiles.

''Amber, I'm right here…''

Without a word the junkies charge.

Max takes aim and blast one of them in the forehead. The other keeps rushing, swinging a long knife at max's neck.

Max ducks. A quarter-second and a quarter-inch from a slit throat. The swing throws the thin man off balance…

He tries again – ropy muscles straining skin speckled with tracks. Max grabs his arm, throwing the thin man off balance. They go down to the hardwood floor together.

Too close to line up a shot, max drives the butt of the pistol into the man's nose, splitting it across the bridge. Blood spatters his gaunt face, but those eyes never change…

''It's okay.'' ''They're angles, now.''

Straining, he moves the knife's tip closer to max's belly…

Max jams the barrel under the junkies leering jaw and pulls the trigger. Blood atomizes into the hanging cloud around him.

Max jumps up and races to the door. Locked from the inside.

''Amber!''

Max throws his shoulder into the door, snapping the hinges…

The momentum sends max tumbling inside…

A man slips out of the window, one leg still inside…

Max opens fire at the retreating shape.

Curtains billow in front of the open window, a summer sunset outside. Max lets the gun fall to his side, breathing hard.

Amber huddles on the bed, baby wrapped tight in her arms. Max rushes over to her, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

''Amber…''

Her mouth is wide open, eyes unfocused. Muscles slack.

Amber's not stunned. She not unconscious. The baby is not sleeping.

The moment that it hits him, he's on the floor crying not knowing what's going on. The lights go out of max's eyes.

End of flash back

Max's POV

I stand at the door, seeing the room with the same eyes.

The furniture is gone, all the carpet ripped out. One window is still open no frilly curtains blocking the blackness outside. Snow gust in, pilling on the sill.

He hears foot steps behind him, and a voice. ''Max what are you doing here?''


	21. Chapter 21

sorry this chapter was kind of sort the next one will be longer. don't forget to review

* * *

'BB's POV

'We looked everywhere for the third guy, but there was nothing to go on. Not a hair left behind.''

BB stands in the window, watching the storm.

''I called in a favor before I retied, I had him transferred to cold case while he dealt with the shock of it. I though it we were patient, gave him time, max would come back to his old self again.''

''He was really never the same.''

Bravura sits in front of the desk, watching BB. When BB finally looks over, the weight of the story showing in his eyes, Bravura face doesn't reveal any hint of emotion.

''Look, I called you because I thought I recognized something in you. I thought if we could talk off the record—

''I'm listening.'' Bravura said.

''This isn't just some job stress freak-out.'' This is a man who lost everything, and who deserves a little understanding from the rest of us. If you'd known him before…''

''You'd want to believe him, too.''

''Believe him what?''

''Are you saying you think max did have something to do with Carlos's murder?''

''Absolutely not.'' ''Carlos was his partner they were like brother…he couldn't have.'' ''There's no way.''

''Then what are we talking about?''

''Look, max is like a son to me.'' ''Don't put me in a position to have to hang him.''

''But you should hear the kinds of things he's saying…hallucinations, none of it makes any sense to me.'' ''I'm worried he's going to get into another situation before I can convince him to come in.''

'Are you telling me he was-

''I'm telling you find him tonight, before someone else gets hurt.''

Barvura nods, reeling from the revelation of his new information. BB picks up his coat and starts for the door.

''Is there anything we can do to help you bring him in?'' ''Unofficially, of course…''

''Bringing him in won't be a problem.'' ''Where I need your help will be his –

''Why do you say that?''

''A Stillwater unit ID'd him near his old it shouldn't be long.''

''You have to find him first, protect him.'' ''Some of the guys from Carlos's unit beat you to him, they won't wait for trail.''


	22. Chapter 22

''What are you doing here?'' ''I thought I told you not to follow me.''

''I know, I got worried about you, so I followed-

''You don't have to worry about me I fine Shaundi.'' I said still looking at the bed and not turning around to face her.

''Why do you worry so much about me?...''

''Because I care about you….''

This shocked me a little. Why does she care about me?

''Why do you care about me so much?..''

''You don't know one thing about me or my life….''

''Then why don't you let me in so I can understand, and, Because you're really the first person that's a guy to see me more than a party girl, I really like you Max that's why I care about you.'' ''I'm really worried about you.''

''Do you feel the same…'' She asks me

''Same about what…''

''That you like me?'' She asked me

...

''max?''

''I don't know what I feel any more, I really don't have feelings for anything or anybody anymore.''

''The only thing that I care about is getting done what needs to be done, than I really don't care what happens to me…''.

''I might just take my life….''

What does he mean, what he need to get done then taking his, life?

''Max what are you talking about, your goanna kill yourself?'' She asked me with a little hurt in her voice

''You're goanna kill you're self max?''

''No…''

''So just go home Shuandi, I'm fine, I can't have you near me you will only get hurt….''

''Max I won't get hurt I promise nothing will happen to, me.'' She said warping her arms around me.

''I'm really worried about you'', tears forming in her eyes. ''Please just let me in, I just want to help you…''

''I don't need help I'm fine the more you help the more you will get hurt.''

''don't worry I'm fine, my life is complicated, the things I have seen, the people I couldn't help…''

''Please just let me go…'''

''There's better people out there then me for you to worry about then me.''

'' Just move on from me.'' Please don't be a person that I lose to…''

''No there's not max I care about you too much.'' She said getting tears all over the back of my jacket.

''Like I said I don't even know what is going to happen.'' ''I couldn't even protect these people.'' I said sighing

What does he mean he couldn't protect these people? she said to myself

''What are you talking about max, did you know the people who lived in this house or some—

''It was a young mother and a two month baby girl…''

''I came too late to protect them…''

''I'm sorry max…''

''Just move on please. if you're near me you will only get hurt please don't let that gilt and blood be on my hands. I said braking out of Shaundi's hold slowly not to hurt her. Looking at her I could tell that she was so fragile and hurt.

I don't want to let her in she will only get hurt. I can't lose someone special to me again.

As I leave the bed room and go to the garage.

Shaundi's POV

''What's going on with him?'' As I sit on the bed crying wiping away my tears.

''Why was he in this place?'' As I look over I see a baby crib.

''Did he know these people?''

As I look in the crib it was empty nothing but a half torn picture of a young mother no more than in her early 20 and a baby but the other half of the picture was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

The garage door raises, cold metal rattling as it rolls up.

I stand silhouetted in the doorway, looking in on ragged stacked of cardboard boxes. My breath blooming around me.

I walker deeper into the space, breathing the light over the boxes. I hold my hand over one, as If I was warming it…

As I open the box.

Waiting for me under the flaps, a stuffed animal stares up at me from inside the box. Silly grin, frozen eyes shining.

My hands trembling, I push the toy aside. Deeper in the box, I find a framed picture and I pull it into the light…

The photograph was a picture of me- when I was a little bit younger, cleaner, genuinely smiling. Posed with me was Amber and the baby. In church clothes.

I studied it, new face reflecting in the glass…

Abruptly, I jump up from the floor and set the picture on the work bench. Moving away from the box. Long strides, trying in vain to physically shake the memories, to block out the emotions with something productive…

The flashlight beam keeps sweeping, deeper and deeper. I choke back tears, as one hit the floor glancing at the baby box.

Put into shock when I feel a pair of arms around me and a voice saying ''its ok max.''

...

''Shaundi…''

''I thought I told you to leave.''

''I can't leave you like this max you look so hurt.''

''I'm not I'm, fine…''

''You're not fine max I just saw you crying.''

….

….

''Max?

''My problem is I don't want you to get hurt, shaundi.'''

''Why can't you understand that?''

''If you're by me you will only get hurt, or worse even killed.''

''Please...''

''just...''

''leave...''

''...just leave me alone''

I said trying to get out of shaundi's hold but she was not letting go this time.

''Shaundi let go of me…''

''No.'' she said to me.

''...shaundi.''

''I said let me-''

As I turn around to face her she had a picture in her hand.

''Max who is this woman with the baby in her arms, and why is the picture ripped in half, who is the other person that was ripped out of the picture.''

...

...

Max?

...

it's me.


	24. Chapter 24

''Max what do you mean it's you?''

….

….

''Max?''

''Just like I said it's me….''

''That girl, that's holding the, baby….''

''Is my wife.''

''The baby is my daughter...''

''This place that we are at use to be my house….''

''There are you happy now, I told you what you wanted to know….''

''Now please leave me alone…''

''Max.'' She says now facing me

''I didn't know you're married or –

''….I was, married, and had a, daughter…''

''They were both killed when, are house was robbed…''

''They were both killed because, I was not fast enough I was too weak to save them….''

''If I was 10 minutes sooner I would have been able to save them….'' ''I said turning away from shaundi''

''Max I didn't know. I'm so sorry I couldn't imagine, that happing to anyone.''

''… I know, you are.''

''You don't have to be sorry…''

''You did nothing wrong, all you wanted to know who the people where in the picture were, and I told you.''

''I brought up a part of your past that upsets you max I'm sorry.'' She said as she hugged me.

''That's why you can't be around me, I don't want nothing to happen to you, like what happened to them…''

''That's why you have to go….''

''Max none of that was your fault you can't blame yourself for what happened…''

…..

''Max?''

….

''what?''

You know that right.

''It is my fault Shaundi….''

''Max…''

''It's not safe for you to be here Shaundi…''

As I try to get out of her hug she does not let go.

''Shaundi…''

''Yeah?...''

''Can you please let go…''

''No.''

''I have to look for something…'' as she lets go of me

''Alright'' she said to me.

As I see the flash light beam, hit a document box in the back row. It says office.

I rush over, nearly tipping the other boxes. As I open the box, inside the box are folders, all neatly labeled with feminine script.

I brush my fingers over the tabs smiling sadly. Each year numbered –2005, 2006, 2010…

Okay, amber. Help me, here…

My fingers skim to the last file in the box, 2011. Much thinner than the others. Her last year.

Only one file in the final section. I open it, finding pages of handwritten, notes photocopies, drawings…

Closing the file. I check the name on the tap and frown.

Project Valhalla.

As I get up I stick the folder into my coat pocket.

''You ready to go Shaundi?'' I asked her

''Yeah you got what you need?''

''Yeah I think so…'' I replied.

As I start to walk away, retracing my foot steps to the fence. My mind reeling with what I just seen, the memories flooding back—

There's a third set of footsteps besides Shuandi's and mine in the snow.

I freeze, their signification immediately registering.

''Stay where you are!''


	25. Chapter 25

A young cop steps out of the shadows behind me, pistol trained on the back of my head. The cop's eyes are wide with panic. He assumes and awkward, textbook firing position.

''Just relax put the put the gun down.'' I said with Shaundi right next to me.

''Get on the ground both of you now!''

….

''Relax I'm –

''I know who you are. Done move!''

The gun stays trained on me. Slowly I raise my hands.

''Just relax.'' ''I need you to trust me for a minute…''

''Yeah?'' ''Is that what you said to you partner?''

''You don't understand.''

''Your right I don't understand, Lay down on your face now max, tell your friend to.''

I study the cop- stiff legs unsteady on the deep snow, his frostbitten fingers wrapped around the trigger. Trapped between two rows of locked door except the back garage door.

Peeking through the snow at my feet, an extension cord snakes under the shivering cop's legs and down the corridor.

''Get ready to run Shaundi.'' I whispered to her.

Alright she said as she shook her head.

''Okay, just take it easy.''

''I'm getting down on the ground''

I start to lay down, causally laying my head over the power cord. The cop edges closer, smirking as I lay down.

''Words gotten around about the sick shit you did to him, too.'' ''If I were you, I'd get ready for short of a long ride back into the city…''

Your never goanna see the day of light ever again.

I wrap my hand around the cord and whips it tight.

''Now shaundi!''

As she gets up the cop tries to fire at her as she opens the back door.

As I get up I shoulder tackle him.

The cop pitches backward, squeezing off a shot at me as he falls, before he can fire again, I pounce the cop, driving a knee into his chest nocking the pistol out of his hand.

The cop twist in the extension cord, unplugging the lights. I drive a punch into the side of his head.

With the cop laying their on the ground looked to be knocked out.

I struggle to get off from the ground and on to my feet to make it to the door.

As I make it to the door a shot goes off from the cop. Son of a bitch my shoulder.

Then as he shot me I turned around and kicked the gun out of his hand and kick him in the face.

I pick up the gun I clear the chamber. And let it fall next to the unconscious cop.

Then as I make it to the back door and to the sidewalk, Shaundi was waiting for me.

''Shaundi what are you still doing here?''

''I though I told you to go…''

''I wasn't goanna leave you max, and I heard some shots go off, is everything ok?''

''Yeah everything is fine thanks''. I replied

''That's good what was that all about, what you did to your partner what was he talking about and how did that cop know your name?'' She asked me as she looked at my shoulder

''Max you're bleeding, you've been shot.'' She said as she gasped

….

''Max!''

''It's no big deal Shaundi.'' ''I'm fine…..''

''No big deal you were just shot!''

''Let me see it!''

...

''Max!''

''Shaundi I'm fine don't worry about it...''

''let me see it now!'' she said with worry and anger in her voice

''Fine be my guess...'' I replied

As she opened my jacket she could see that it was pretty bad.

I could tell that she tough it was pretty bad just by looking at reaction on her face.

''Max this looks bad you need to go to a hospital.''

…

''Max?''

''I'm fine.'' ''I don't need a hospital or a doctor.''

''Then what are you goanna do about the bullet?''

….

''Max!''

''I'll take it out myself.''

''Max you need to see someone it can get infected.''

….

''I'll be fine shaundi…''

''No you won't be fine.'' ''Because I will take it out of your shoulder for you.''

''what do you mean, you will take it out?''

''My mom was a nurse before she, passed away. ''

''So I know how to deal with things like this.''

''Come on lets go she said to me.''

''Where do you think you're going?'' I asked her raising my eyebrow

''Where going to the drug store to get the stuff to clean that out.'' As she took my good arm

We went to the city drug store.

''How's your arm doing?'' She asked me as we walked in the store

''It hurts like hell.''

''well yeah its a gun wound so its goanna hurt.'' she replied as we walked down the lane that we needed to

''This should be what I need'' shaundi said as she picked up some alcohol and some bandages and bandage wrap.

''I got this.'' Shaundi said as she got money out of her pocket and paid for the stuff that she needed.

''So where are we going?'' I asked her

''lets go to you're place.''

...

''Alright fine, lets go.'' I told her as we walked to my apartment.

As we got their I put my key into the door and unlocked the door and we walked in.

''come on lets take care of that wound.''

''Do you want anything to drink?''

''No I want to take care of your shoulder.''

...

''fine lets go to my bed room.''

''let me wash my hands first.'' shaundi replied as she went to the sink and I went to me room

As I get to my bed room I sat on the bed so she can take care of the wound.

I stuck my badge in my pocket.

''Take off your jacket and shirt.'' She said walking into my room

As I took off my Jacket and suit button up.

My chest was covered in blood.

''oh yeah, Max this is getting bad!''

...

''it's fine just take care of the bullet and wound.''

''Alright do you have any pliers?''

''Yeah there should be some in the bathroom cabinet.''

''Alright.'' she said as she got up and got them.

...

''This is goanna hurt. ''a lot'' she said as she opened the bottle of alcohol.

Then pored it in my shoulder.

''AH SON OF A BITCH!''

''I'm sorry I told you it was goanna hurt.''

''Be a man'' She said smiling at my reaction.

''one of my EXs stabbed me and I took care of the wound myself and I did not act that way''

''Yeah, yeah...''

She does have a beautiful smile. I said to myself

As my shoulder was still bleeding from the alcohol which was pretty much cleaning it out.

''Now I'm going for the bullet so stay still.''

As she dug the pliers in to my chest.

''The bullet is pretty deep this may take awhile'' She said digging in my shoulder.

five minutes passed as the bullet was out.

''Their it is she said pulling it out.''

putting it on a tray.

''Thanks'' I said trying to get up.

''Hanging on I'm not done'' ''I have to bandage it up.''

As I stayed sitting on the bed she took the bandages and bandage the wound up.

''Their you go all better.''

''Thanks'' I said as I got back up.

''You welcome''

''Do you want something to drink?'' I asked her picking up the tray

''sure what do you have?''

''let me check'' As I left the room.

Shaundi's POV

As I got up from the bed, I stepped on something.

I went to pick it up, it was a badge.

He can't be he's a cop?

as I still held it in my hand I sat back on the bed looking at it.

''I don't have much to drink in the house.''

''pretty much just water and beer.''

''what's that?''

''Are you a cop max?''


	26. Chapter 26

''What''? I asked shocked as I felt my pocket

''Don't what me!'' ''You heard me are you a fucking cop?!''

….

''Max! If that's even you name!''

...

''What your not goanna even say anything to me now?''

''fine don't answer me!''

''you lied to me, how could you?

''I even cared and worried about you!''

''I trusted you, you told me you were not a cop!'' she said as she was about to leave the room.

''What do you want me to say that I am a cop?...''

''I want to know the truth!''

...

''The truth is that I am a cop and yes my name is max.''

''I knew it.'' she said about to leave the room.

''I saw a man throw himself out of a window.'' I said sitting on the bed looking away from her with my face looking on the ground.

''What?''

...

''I saw a man throw himself-

''I heard what you said why did he throw himself out of a window?''

...

''I don't know he was high on something he kept talking about he could not fly or something like that. ''

''Then I saw another person die from talking about some winged monsters...''

I don't know what to believe from you anymore Max..

''You couldn't even tell me you were a cop''

''I'm sorry I wish I could but I can't.''

...

''I don't expect you to believe me...''

''I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't ask for you to care or worry about me...'' I said now looking out the window.

''You know when Johnny finds out that you are a cop he is goanna kill you right?''

...

''Yeah...''

''I know...''

''I know you're goanna tell him but it's not goanna stop me from what I need to get done then he can kill me...''

...

''I'm not goanna tell him.''

''what...''

I'm goanna leave it to you to tell him...

...

''I have to get going Max I hope you find what you are looking for.'' She said to me leaving from the bed room and walking out the door out the door.

I stayed sitting on my bed thinking.

Shaundi's POV

I can't believed he lied to me I said walking out of the apartment.

As I started walking down the road a car pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down the window.

''Hey do you need a ride?''

''No thanks I'm fine I'll just wait for a bus.''

''They don't come around here this late at night.''

''I'm a friend of max's ''


	27. Chapter 27

Shandi's POV

it was a old man no older then in his early 50's

''You know max?'' I asked the man

''Yeah I do I'm more family to max then I am friends.''

''So hop in I'll give you a ride.''

''Alright are you sure its fine?''

''Yeah its fine it's late at night for a young girl like you to be walking around this late at night.''

''Besides the buses don't come around here this late at night anymore.''

''Well alright thanks'' I said getting into the car.

''Where do you need to go?''

''Stillwater university dorms could you drop me of there?''

''That's where I live.''

''Yeah that's fine.'' As we drove away.

''So how do you know max?'' I asked him

''His father and I use to work together before he passed away.''

''So what are you a cop to?''

''Not anymore I'm retired.'' he replied with a little laugh. ''I work at a place called Aesir now I'm head of security''

''How do you know Max?'' he asked me

''We where friends at lest I thought we were.''

''So I assume Max didn't tell you that he was a cop I see?''

''No he didn't I thought I knew who he was.'' I sighed looking out the window

''Max is a good kid it's a shame what's happing to him, first his wife and baby gets killed.''

You should here the things he's been talking about devils demons none of it makes senses.

''He also told me that he seen a man through himself out of a window some junkie that was talking about demons''

''I'm worried about him. Max is like a son to me.''

''I've been telling him he needs to give this up.'' ''That he is only chasing ghost's and he needs to get some sleep but he won't listen to me.''

''He's goanna get into something bigger then he is already and no one will be able to help him.''

''He is just too dedicated to his work.''

''After what happened to his family he's never been the same he never smiles anymore.'' ''It's like the whole world came crashing on him after he lost them.''

''They meant that much too him?''

''They meant the world to him, they were childhood sweet hearts they grew up together, her name was amber she was so young when she was killed.'' ''She was only 20 years old when she was killed.'' ''The baby girl's name was Elisabeth two months old.''

''He loved them both very much they were so happy together it' s like when they were killed he never smiled again he never looked at anything the same all he does now is try to find the other person who killed them.''

''Now he's wanted for two counts of murder that he would never commit.''

''One was his EX partner Carlos, and the other was some girl that they found in the alley, they found his wallet right next to her body.''

''There's only so much that I can do for him to get him out of this situation, he won't turn himself in because it will only look bad for himself, Carlos force is out to get him they think he is the main person that killed him, because they found them both in max's apartment.''

''Max was in pretty bad shape when they found him but Carlos was dead when they got to them.''

''Why wouldn't he tell me any of this?'' I asked him

''I could tell something was always bothering him when I seen him but he wouldn't tell, me.''

''I didn't know it was any of that, stuff…

''If I know max he was only doing it to protect you, he doesn't want you to get involved with his mess, I've been trying to help him to but he won't tell me anything he's a hard person to get in touch with.''

''I'm just worried about him he someone else could end up getting hurt or killed.''

''Well max was shot tonight by some police officer that knew him when we were at his house.''

''Yeah it sounds like Carlos unit, I just don't know what his step is goanna be I wish I knew what it was but I don't.''

''If I were you I would give him a 2nd chance, that's just me, I'm not saying that you have to just think about what I told.''

As we got closer to the dorms just make a left right here I told him.

Then pulled into the parking spot of my dorm.

''just think about what I told you.''

''Alright I will'' I said shaking my head thanks for the ride.

''I'm BB by the way.'' He said holding out his hand.

''I'm shaundi'' I replied back shaking his hand.

''Well it's nice to meet you shaundi.''

''Nice to meet you to, thanks for telling me more about him.'' I replied walking out of the car and handing to my dorm.


	28. Chapter 28

sorry about the short chapter next ones will be longer, don't forget to review

* * *

Thin steel beams loft through the air, three stories of open air encased by glass, a silent void projected into the heart of the storm. In the center of the room, a single black bar.

It's a desk, obsidian, polished to a mirrored sheen. Aesir international's cool blue logo reflects across the surface

Jason Colvin approaches the desk, nervously watching the shadowed figure of Amy Horne read through a document.

Every hair, every stich of clothing perfect

Footage echoing, he reaches the desk and waits for a beat.

''I think we have a problem.'' Colvin said handing her the document.

Amy cuts her eyes to Colvin - withering, a current of fear passing through him.

with great effort, she smiles.

''Is this goanna be a problem?'' she asked him.

''I was just letting you know about it.''

''Then take care of it then''


	29. Chapter 29

I slump into my seat, watching the black sky whip past. The manila folder closed in my hands, fingers tracing the edges. Slowly, carefully, I let the folder fall open.

My eyes skim across the handwritten notes, lingering over underscored phrases and circled words. Drinking it in.

On the next page a sketch of black wings pulls my attention. With dread, I read a note below the drawings:

Subjects?

The hypnotic motion of the train begins to change, the rhythm of the rails faltering a little.

I turn the page. More wings, each in a slightly different style, each version surrounded by description notes…

I skim, excited, as the trains hiccups grow worse…

As the blue and black world sweeps past outside the window, my face softens almost into a smile…

All the lights go out. The train rapidly loses speed…

Startled voices murmur. Windows that had been black grow to life as the passengers eyes adjust to the dark car…

Outside, the moonless night becomes a heavy express of blue snow, covering the embankments along the railroad tracks and the broken - down houses in the distance.

The darkness changes I do too, hardening my face again. I tuck the folder safely into my coat and zip it up tight.

At the front of the car, the windows begin to fill with light. The doors open, a flashlight beam sweeps inside…

An obese conductor in his 40's steps inside. Immediately, all of the other passengers begin to question him at once.

''Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm.'' ''The storms caused a power failure, but it's absolutely nothing to worry about.'' ''We'll be up and running again before long.''

Movement outside catches my eyes. A figure in the shadows alongside the train. Gravel crunches. Voices whisper.

''Our policy it to move everyone up to the front car until the light come on again.'' ''It'll be a little warmer if we're all together…''

I split my attention between the other passenger and the windows, watching for more movement outside…

Suddenly, the figure breaks in the opposite direction – no attempt at quiet, a pounding run away from the train.

Confused I straighten up.

The temperature has changed…

Three more figures, running in the opposite direction. Away from the train, up the snowy tracks it's yet to cross

As I recognized it.

''Get out of the train!'' I shouted

Passengers fill the aisle. High school girls sneaking into the city…An old man going to work… Drunk yuppies in red and green scarves, on their way back from a holiday party…

''Get out-!'' I said shouting again

An explosion rips through the front of the car and swells, a ball of fire smashing through the car and blowing it apart…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Up and down the dark streets, shadowed ghouls break windows and claw at abandoned cars, searching for anything of value.

Moving comfortably through the shadows, Nonna follows the general movement towards a BASSY quake farther up the block.

A red neon Regna Rok bloodies the snow in the air, marking the entrance to the club responsible for the rumble…

Inside, that music earsplitting – jet engine at 200 beats per minute. Lights strobe past red gels, frozen glimpses of then limbs and black pupils on the dance floor.

Nonna melts into a corner, inconspicuously watching the room.

INDING around the dance floor, clubbers – some ragged in nice clothes – queue at the metal door in the black wall. One after another, they wait for their moment to enter…

There's a disturbance at the front door. Black-clad guards force open a raft in the crowd on the dance floor…

Mike Lupino walks inside the raft- his tattooed face red and black, eye's calmly sweeping out across the riotous crowed…

Lupino moves through bodies roiling like a parted sea, sheer walls of twisting flesh towering above him in the rafters.

Mixed within, the wings pound and sweep, blotting the light.

Hell.


	31. Chapter 31

BB crawls out from under the quilts, carefully not to wake his wife. He passes windows frosted with ice, on his way to…

The hallway

BB shuffles down the hall, shivering in his boxers. He pauses at the thermostat, frowning to find the heat cut off.

BB turns, startling as I step out of the shadows – step stiff with pain, clothes dripping icy water across the floor,

''Max?'' ''What are you doing?'' He asked me

I open my coat and pulls out the file, now badly wrinkled and soggy. I open it and hands him a newspaper clipping.

''Those grunts who went crazy in Iraq?''

''Go a little farther, read what they did to the bodies. It's the same as what happened to Carlos and that girl.''

BB reads on, frowning

''Where did you get this?''

''Amber''

BB looks up, startled, as I page through Ambers notes.

''It's all in her notes: people describing fevers, hallucination…their lymph nodes swell until their necks bruise like something been choking them.''

Pointing to the drawings

''The angles they all talk about?''

''Amber talks about the eye spasm that make things seem to flutter.''

''Mixed with the other delusions that starts looking like wings…''

''She wasn't seeing them.'' ''She was trying to figure out why other people.''

''Though she was working on allergy medicines.''

''Somebody at Aesir knows what-''

''Amber's super visor what was his name, Covin James John.''

''Does he still work there?''

''Let it go max.''

''What was is name again he has to know something.''

''Jason…'' ''his name is Jason.''

''I think this is what Carlos wanted to tell me before he died''

''Alright thanks.'' I replied shaking my head

Slowly, BB turns to me to show grief in his eyes.

''It's me…'' ''I killed Carlos.''

''Wait.'' ''What are you talking about?''

''He came to me about six months ago, asking about what they were working on at Aesir.'' ''At the time I had no reason to connect it to Amber, I just thought…''

''I tried to warn him, not to get involved with anything going on in there, because these people are connected to some scary people.''

''Colvin he us to be the head of the pharmaceuticals division, but he's moved up over the years.''

''I guess amber probably reported directly to him…''

I barely nod, jaw clenched as I scoop up the document's.

''You've got copies of that stuff, right?''

Thinking for a moment, I set the folders down again and turns away towards the dark hallway.

''Oh by the way I talked to your friend.''

''What friend?'' I asked in the dark

''That girl Shaundi that was walking out of your apartment, I gave her a ride room.''

''Yeah so what.'' I said

''I told her what you told me max.''

''Yeah and why would you do that?''

''Because she is worried about you max she only trying to help you.''

...

''I don't need her help, I don't want her involved with my mess that I made for myself...''

''Is it because you care about her max? You don't want to see someone you care about get hurt again.'' BB replied picking up the folder.

''Be careful, Max.''

I don't respond, storming of into the shadows.


	32. Chapter 32

The snow isn't deep near the charred and twisted metal of the train, melted by the fireball. Police tape rings the area.

Detectives wander between yellow tarps in the train, sipping coffee.

Out on the tracks, Bravura works alone.

''Looks like ten bodies, give or take.''

''Even in Stillwater, that ought to be enough to earn Dewynter the spike.''

''The blast points outside the train.'' Bravura replied

None of the detectives want to encourage him by answering.

''Based on the spread of the wreckage… they were moving very fast, either way.''

''He forced them to stop.'' The homicide cop replied.

Bravura nods at the explanation, but without conviction. Continues to scan the wreckage, still not satisfied…

''So he had the bomb with him inside, but he decided to walk outside to donate it?'' Bravura asked

''Are you asking if that seems like odd behavior from a guy who cut his partners head off?''

The young cop from max's garage slips down the snowy bank and towards bravura. His face bruised and swollen.

''You wanted to see me?''

''Careful what you say to him, if you ever want to make detective…''

''I already filled out a report.'' The young cop replied.

Bravura sees the young cop aware of the detective's presence.

''Show me where it happened, then.''

Bravura and the young cop stand on the spot where he fought max the night before – disturbed snow, covered in blood from max, and the frayed cord…

''He was here with a girl about the same age as himself.''

''But he jumped out and wrapped that cord around me, and before I had a chance…'' ''But I was able to get a shot on him on his shoulder if you can't tell by the blood on the ground.''

Bravura nods at the bullshit, focus drawn to max's locker.

''He was coming out of here?''

When the young cop nods, Bravura starts to step inside.

''Hey, real cops are working here…'' the homicide cop said

A few CSI techs take photographs of max's storage locker. Bravura walks through eyes quickly scanning the distracting jumble of boxes. The homicide cop follows, exasperated.

To the back, bravura stops and picks up something up. It's the lid of the box, office written in ambers pen.

Bravura looks around. There's no document box to match the lid. However, there are dust- free rectangles in the dirt.

''Where's the stuff you guys moved?''

''Nothings been moved.'' The CSI tech replied

''What, you playing detective now?''

On a mission Bravura scans the rest of the room. He sees another open box, a colorful stuffed animal peeking out. Bravura opens it, startled by the family portrait.

''This is his wife?''

Bravura finally looks up to see the homicide cop smirking.

''Spent four hours up at homicide going through Carlos's desk and cataloging pictures of this woman, and not one of you bastards bothered to mention that see was Dewynter's wife?''

''If Carlos was getting a little something on the side—

''Who are you protecting?'' Bravura asked

Bravura charges closer, carrying enough force that the much larger homicide cop steps back. His cool façade crumbles.

''Nobody, we just…why would anybody talk to IA without a reason?''

''You've got a reason, now.'' ''Tell me everything you know about this woman, starting with her name.''


	33. Chapter 33

The city is starting to shut down under the relentless snow- the sidewalks are nearly empty, only cabs on the icy streets.

The Aesir corporate offices gleam in the diffuse light, a pillar of glass and steel disappearing up into the storm…

Jason Colvin steps out of a cab and marches up the steps.

Stepping off the elevator, Colvin passes a receptionist.

''You should go on home, already.''

''There's nothing going on today…''

''Well' there's someone in your office a detective.''

Colvin steps through the doorway and stops short.

I stand behind Colvin desk, inspecting the photographs hanging on the wall. I cleaned myself up a little.

''This your daughter?''

''Yes, it is.'' ''Three years old.''

''She's beautiful.''

''Is there something I can help you with detective?''

''I don't know yet.'' I replied still looking at the pictures

''Can I get you name?''

''Max Dwynter.'' I replied turning around

''Oh I thought it was you, I didn't recognize you.''

''What brings you in here?''

''Homicide, multiple ones.''

''I don't know anything about that.''

''What can you tell me about what amber was working on?''

''I really can't remember from that long ago.''

''We really don't keep stuff on file from that far back.''

''You can't look it up?''

''I really wouldn't know how or where to look.' He said as I locked the door.

''Need to make a call?''

''Maybe I better.''

''Well you do have a beautiful office.''

''As Colvin picked up the phone, Jackie can—

Abruptly, I pick up the phone and throw it off the desk.

''What do you know?''

''Wait.''

I throw a punch at his face.

''Tell me what you know.''

Bravura enters the soaring lobby of the Aesir building, stomping his shoes clean. he approaches the front desk.

''I need to talk to somebody about a woman who use to work here.''

''I don't know anything.'' He said as I punched him again

''I was in charge of a different project at the time I don't know what she was working on at the time.''

''Don't lie to me!'' I said punching him again

''I'm not lying I don't know what she was working on I'm telling the truth.''

''As I pulled out my gun and held it on to his leg.''

''Wait there was a drug it was supposed to make soldiers stronger and not scared. But it was a disaster.'' ''The drug was so addictive, the damage it did to the mind devils demons it was so devastating that we lost our government funding.'' ''By the end, we couldn't even guarantee the safety of our scientist administering the experiment.'' ''Test subjects would follow them home and kill them for an extra dose.''

''Is that what happened to amber?'' I said now facing my gun to his head

''No he said panicking''

''Tell me what happened to her.'' I said about to hit him.

Bravura sits in the lobby, impatiently skimming a magazine. on the far side of the enormous room, movement draws his eyes.

a line of black-clad security guards swiftly moving in formation into a stairwell. swat precision, heavy hardware.

Bravura springs up, approaching the guards left at the door.

Authorized personnel only.

Bravura pulls out his badge, and plans to keep moving... but the guards don't immediately part. they look at each other, silently conferring. Bravura's eyes light up.

don't look at him. move aside.

I'm authorized.

''Mr. Colvin are you okay in there? I just called security there on their way.''

''There not coming for you but you have to get me out of here.''

''No tell me now.''

''I will confess to everything but you have to get me out of here you can't let him get to me.''

''Who, who are you talking about?''

''The man who killed your wife.''

''The folder bring it with us.''

As picked up the folder of the desk I got Colvin up from his seat.

''Come on were going.''


	34. Chapter 34

Office workers draw back and gasp as Colvin's bloody face appears. I'm close behind hanging onto him and my gun close by.

''Relax, LAPD'' showing everyone my badge.

There's a ditance at the back of the crowd – glimpses of black uniforms fighting forward. The guards.

''Stay back, or I'll-

Crack! Colvin's head snaps back, blood spraying onto to my face.

The crowed goes crazy, SCEAMING and trampling each other… more shots ring out, ripping through Colvin as I let his lifeless body fall and hides my retreat in the scramble…

Exhausted, Bravura plods up steps to a landing. Suddenly, Automatic weapons erupt nearby. He fumbles for his phone.

''This is John Bravura, IA. You need to tell the units responding to the Aesir call to come equipped for automatic—

''The Aesir building, nobody's called anything in yet?''

''Hell yes' I'd like to report something. We've got machine gun fire in midtown.''

Bravura snaps his phone shut, trying to regulate his breath. Drawing a tiny service revolver he creeps to the door…

I stumble up the hall. I change a look back at the black-clad guards crashing through office workers…

A burst of machine gun fire pounds the floor in front of my feet. More guards seal off the hall ahead. Nowhere else to go, I grip a cubicle wall and vaults over…

I get a few careful shots off from my new elevation, dropping guards who lost sight of me as I jump from desk to desk, working deeper into the maze of cubicles…

The fastest guards Race ahead to block off a burning exit sign. I boots thunder across desks, paper flying…

The guard's ahead fire, but I show no sign of slowing. Overhead lights explode, smoke and sparks raining down…

I launch myself into the air, pistol cracking as I fall. Bullets rip through the retreating guards…

I hit the ground hard, scrambling through the exit…

And around the corner.

''Put your hands up!''

I slide to a stop, startled to see Bravura aiming at me. While I don't exactly comply, I do lower my barrel.

''You need to come in now, before anything else get pinned on you.''

''They know what's going on, she was trying to stop it.''

''Stop what?'' Tell me what's happing—

Bullets strafe the wall just above my head. I dive to the ground, dust and smoke pluming above me.

While I scramble for cover, Bravura charges forward, waving his badge in the air above him.

''NYPD! Hold your fire!''

Guards flow into the hall, a black mass bristling fire. It takes a split second for Bravura to realize they aren't stopping. He slip, tumbling back as bullets rip past him…

''Hold your fire!''

Finally, the machine guns go quite. Smoldering gunpowder clouds the hallway. Bravura and the guards search…

…but I disappeared into the smoke.


	35. Chapter 35

Nona struggles up a narrow street, buffeted by the wind. Ahead, flashing blue and red lights electrify by the snow.

Squad car idles towards her, searchlight flashing into dark shadows. Nona ducks her head away as the spotlight finds her at the building door. For a moment, she's in a whiteout.

Slowly, the cop car moves on. Nona starts to use her key… but the lock has already been forced open.

Nona steps inside, ready for ambush. She turns the corner…

She sees me sitting on her couch, scraped and scorched form my escape.

''You need to see this.'' I said pointing to the TV

''From the beginning of time, great generals have all wrestled with one undeniable truth- morale wins battles.''

Over an up=tempo rock soundtrack, a slick montage of war image: tanks roaring over sand dunes, missiles ripping through palace walls, American troops firing machine guns…

''Fear, fatigue, and loss of focus…the future of combat medicine lies in the mind of the soldier.''

A cutting-edge lab, Scientists working complex machinery.

''Thanks to the breakthroughs made by Aesir pharmaceuticals, the military of tomorrow will be able of unlock the limitless potential inside every soldier.''

On screen, the shot cuts to interview of a young soldier in uniform. He smiles easily confident, eyes alert but maybe a little distant. Something familiar about him…

''How has my experience in combat changed since being selected for project Valhalla?''

''I'm never scared for starters.''

''You face down a group of insurgents and instead of fear, you're filled with peace.''

''Like you're aware of the power you have in your own hands to make the world a better place.''

''He killed my wife, Natalya to''…. I said to Nona

''He's at an old club Ragna Rok, you know where it is.''

''Max I'll help you with anything but I'm not going in there.''

''That's alright I don't need any help.'' I replied checking my shotgun that was sitting on the table.

''Max you shouldn't do this, you will never make it out alive, you don't have a chance on you own.''

''You think if he puts you out of your misery you will see them again…''

Without a look back, I start out the door.

''Yeah I hope that's really the way it works.''

As I walked out the door.


	36. Chapter 36

Shaundi's POV

''Maybe BB was right.''

''Maybe I should give max a 2nd chance.''

''He did have a reason to tell me he was a cop.''

''He just didn't want to bring up his past that really hurt him.''

''I can understand that.''

As I got my cell phone I called max.

''This is detective Max Dewynter sorry I can't come to the phone right now leave a message and I'll call you right back.''

''Figures no answer, I'll just leave a message.''

''Hey max it's Shaundi I was just calling on you to see if everything is ok, just call me back when you can ok.''

As I hung up my phone there was a knock on my door.

As I got up to answer it, it was BB.

''BB what are you doing here?''

''You have to come with me Shaundi.''

''Why what's wrong?''

''It's max he's in trouble.''

''What do you mean in trouble?''

''Just come on he needs are help.''

''Alright just let me get my jacket.''

''Sorry about this Shaundi.''

''Sorry about wha-


	37. Chapter 37

The red neon sign is only an ember, muted under caked ice.

A chair blocking the front door, a guard watches the silent street, shivering uncontrollably.

Inside, the dance floor is empty, sitting at the top of the stairs, another guard sleeps, rifle propped besides him.

A room like the inside of a smoker's lung-walls painted black, haze from candles and whatever else blurring the air. Mike Lupino sits on the floor surrounded by candles, watching the flames with manic focus. Two guards stand above him.

Sitting on the ground he drinks a blue liquid from a glass vial.

Checking his watch, one guards produces a cell phone and dials.

All quite, 4 a.m.

The guard stomps his feet, trying in vain to keep some blood flowing. Blowing in his hands. He looks both ways down the street that is still just as empty as it has been for hours.

''Screw this….''

Frozen fingers fumbling with the keys, the guard opens the door. Moving the chair just inside the doorway, the guard settles in the alcove….

He pulls the door shut. It won't. Something's blocking it.

The guard stands up, opens it wider to build some momentum….

I'm standing at the top stop.

Shaundi's POV

As I woke up I didn't know where I was.

I was laying down in a moving car of the trunk that looked to be moving.

''Help'' I started pounding on the trunk as it came to a stop.

As the car came to a stop I heard the car door open and someone walking.

As the trunk opened it was BB.

''BB what's going on why am I in a trunk?''

''Sorry Shaundi but it's the only way I can get to max and you know too much already I can't let you go around telling people.''

''What are you talking about I don't know anything except what you told me.''

''That's already enough and I'm sure you talked to max''.

''Wait'' I said as I fell asleep from cloriform.

Lupino shoots up, gritted teeth tugging his belt tourniquet tight. Eyes clinched, beads of sweat already forming.

The muffled blast of a machine gun, out on the dance floor. The guards surrounding Lupino spring into action.

''Wait here, Mr. lupino.''

Lupino lets the belt slip free, a deep sigh rattling out. He opens his eyes, just in time for us to see the irises retracting. Candles shine in the black holes left behind.

''I don't need protection. I have my own.''

The guards at the door lock and load, moving out…

I walk into the ballroom, motionless guard bleeding out on the dance floor before me. Gun smoke hangs in the air…

In that final stillness, I check my clip. Stoned face.

Thundering boots echo out from the belly of the building. Door fly open-guards racing out from the kitchen on the first floor, two more office crashing out upstairs.

I open up, flames of automatic fire lighting my way.

Lupino and the guards listen to the shooting grow closer. Suddenly, the metal door flies open, banging at the stop. With lighting reflexes, the guards blast down the hallway.

Lupino slowly stands, eyes glowing in the guards muzzle flesh. Forgotten now, he fades away into the smoke.

The guards crumble and fall until the room goes silent.

I melt out of the smoke, weapon raised. Hunting.

The back room is deeper than the poor light gives away. My boots grind over burned-out candles, occult runes…

Lupino launches out of the darkness at me. Before I see it coming, lupino drives a hard punch into my skull.

I stumble forward ears ringing from the blow, Lupino draws a gleaming knife from his boot and spring on me.

Lupino swings the knife so quickly it became a blur, blade whistling as it cuts through the smoke. He slashes the knife across my thigh dropping me to the ground.

Unable to stand, I thrust the rifle up for protection. The blade clanks against the barrel, carving deep trenches in the stock, finally gashing the back of my fingers.

Blood rushes from the cuts, loosening my grip on the weapon. Teeth gnashing like an animal, lupino reaches out and tries to pull the machine gun out of my hands.

''Can you hear them, now?''

Lupino drives his knee into my chest. Arm numb from the stab wound, my grip on the gun is slowly overpowered. Helplessly watching it slip away, I scream with rage…

Outside, no voice could carry on that raging wind. Two figures walk up the street, closing slowly on Ragna Rok.

Lupino leans over on me, one hand grinding the knife deeper into my shoulder, the other wrenching thr machine gun free. I desperately tries to dig my nails into the grip…

''We'll see which one us they're flying for. We'll see who they love best.''

Sweat streams down lupino's face, dripping down onto me. Fingernails splitting, I finally loses hold of the gun. The sudden shift in momentum pitches lupino back.

In that instant, I pull the knife from my shoulder and buries it to the hilt in lupino's stomach.

Lupino drops the machine gun. I clamp my hands over lupino's throat, using my grip to force the knife deeper. While lupino GASPS, eyes wide, I struggle to my feet.

''Who is your contact at Aesir?''

Lupino looks down at the knife in his stomach. Fascinated.

''Who sent you after amber?''

''You are so blessed''

I look at lupino-up close, his undyed skin is ashen and pockmarked, older than his age. Blood drools from his lips. Lupinos eyes swim around, lost in the fog of drugs and pain.

''You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?''

Lupinos eyes stop swimming. For a moment, he sees me.

''The angles are not done with you yet.''

Lupinos skull explodes.

I spin towards the hall, but another shot rakes across my shoulder and slings me to the ground. Defenseless, I can only lift my eyes to see who's coming to finish it…


	38. Chapter 38

BB steps out of the smoke.

As I reel at the sight of BB, Joe Salle rumbles in.

Salle stomps on my wrist, in the same motion telescoping a metal and cracking it across my skull. With the grace of an old pro, Salle snaps on a pair of handcuffs.

''BB?''

I'm hauled to my feet-bleeding, cuffed, and trapped.

And BB walks right on by.

''What's going on here, BB?''

As I watch in disbelief, BB paces around the room taking stock-nothing the dead guards, crouching over Lupino's body.

I struggle to break free of Salle's grasp

''Hey''! I said

''Now?'' Joe asks as he has his gun in his hand.

''Not unless you feel like carrying him out of here.'' ''Max knows, and I don't definitely don't know Mr. Lupino.''

''Look at me, BB. At least face what you're doing….''

BB finally looks at me. Cold, dead eyes. A stranger.

''Now Joe.'' BB said as Joe hit me over the head with his gun and I was knocked out on the ground.


	39. Chapter 39

BB steps through the door, over the guard's upturned chair.

The blizzard has won-streets and sidewalks no longer scraped, cars long abandoned under their icy cocoons. The fifth largest city in the world, reduced to a ghost town.

BB strides out in front, taking in the sight. It might as well be a desert, white sand sifting around their boots, building rising above like a black canyon walls.

I shuffle along behind BB, head bent low in the wind plumes oh my ragged breaths trailing out behind me.

Look at it from my perspective: this thing is going to be a true epidemic. One hundred percent dependence within a doses, and we control the only source. All we had to do was give it all to Lupino. This is every street corner in the city in a month, nationwide in two.

I keep trudging, one foot in front of the other. BB looks annoyed that he's not getting a reaction out of me.

''I hope you're not over there blaming me really, this is Amber fault.''

''She kept coming to me about something going on at the company, before she realized what was going on it was too late.'' ''I guess she wanted me to pass up this kind of an opportunity to help her rat out my bosses…I'm sorry, but that's unreasonable.''

''She was the first real problem that I ever took care of, if I knew that it would be this easy I would have been doing it a while ago.''

''The 2nd was the baby.''

As I looked up in disbelief

Flashback

Looking up from the mail, max sees the smashed kitchen door.

I keep walking, trying to fight off the memories. BB strolls along besides me, taking his time with the story.

''I'd arranged with the other guys to finish the job.''

Max races into the hallway bathed in golden light.

Between max and the end of the hall, two junkies are huddled against a door. Twisting the handle, smacking the wood.

He locked them out of the bedroom, tried CPR…Boy Scout shit.

The junkies turn to max, eyes black and glassy. Sick smile.

I look nauseous. BB sees it, thrilled.

''And as thanks, you nearly blew his head off while he crawled out the window.''

Max throws his shoulder into the door, snapping the hinges…

A man slips out of the window, one leg still inside…

Max opens fire at the retreating shape.

Max's gait begins to falter, lost in the memory he's played a thousand times, the images shifting to show something new…

BB watches eagerly, waiting for what comes next…

Max charges in, again firing on the man escaping…

…but this time, we watch the glass behind the billowing curtains. The fabric ripples, reveling a reflection…

''BB

End of flashback

''That's funny, to me.'' BB said

A momentary flash of his profile, a mask of guilt and shame.

I stop walking all of my will gone.

BB steps closer, drinking in the pain in my eyes.

''You really didn't know?''

With a shrug, BB turns away from my fury and moves on…

Above them, traffic singles strain under thick icicles. Intermittently, the lights go dark. The power faltering.

''You should of killed me than, when you had a chance.''

''I learned something from your father, years ago. Always give people a choice.''

''He gave me the choice between early retirement and facing the charges he was going to bring against me.'' ''He sat me down in that bar and explained that I could either give up the one thing I loved.'' ''Or I could have it taken away by force. That was my choice.''

''You could have put a gun in your mouth any time you wanted.'' ''Or, you could have kept living in the hell I made for you. That's your choice and I can do it all again.''

''What are you talking about?'' I looked up curious

''Show him what I'm talking about Joe.''

As Joe went to the car and pulled someone out of the trunk of the car.

It was Shaundi.

''What is she doing here?'' I asked him angry.

As Joe brought her closer to BB and me.

''Max'' she said to me scared.

''BB told me you were in trouble but I guess it was all a setup and a lie.''

''Leave her out of this BB she has nothing to do with this.''

''You care about her don't you max?'' BB said as he held a gun up to her head.

''Just let her go BB!''

BB smiles

''Just out of curiosity, though: why don't I have a choice now?''

My eyes are clear-almost peaceful for the first time.

''Because now I know it's you and you got Shaundi.''

''Enough of this shit, BB.'' Joe said as he held his gun up to my head.

''Will you shut the fuck up Joe.''

BB stands and walks into the lot, kicking away snow until he exhumes a cinder block in the rubble pile. BB picks it up.

''I've got something better.''

Carrying the cinder block, BB starts off down a different street. Grudgingly, Salle's pushes Shaundi and I along after him.

Visible a few blocks away, the black body of the river waits.


	40. Chapter 40

An ancient shipping pier juts out into the river, mucky water high and roiling around its pilings from the stormy weather.

BB motions for me Joe, Joe who was bringing Shaundi along to follow him out into the pier, its plank buried under a thick sheet of ice.

''Grab me some of that rope.''

BB drops the cinder block at my feet, cracking the ice.

''It's not like we didn't see it coming.''

Clamping onto my arm, BB unlocks my handcuffs.

''Sullen, withdrawn…max just never seemed the same after the tragedy.''

Lights running the length of the pier flicker, eventually dying altogether. All down the shore, the power fails.

''It's a good thing his father didn't live to see it, bill Dewynter only son, a strung-out suicide.''

Hidden in the now deeper darkness, BB pulls something from his coat: two glass glass vials like Lupino's, filled with the same blue liquid. He tucks them into my coat pocket.

''It would have eaten him alive.''

''Bravura's not going to buy it.''

''Sure?'' ''Not even one the autopsy turns up traces in your blood?''

I look up at BB, trying to understand how that could be.

''Dosed you that night at Carlos, just to make sure things were fuzzy.'' ''Compliments of the house.''

''Don't worry we will take good care of you friend.''

''If you touch her!''

''Or what?''

Seeing that BB has removed my cuffs, Salle hurries over. The motion puts both men off balance on the slick boards.

''Joe, why don't you calm down…''

Salle grabs my arm. I look down at Salle's feet, hard-soled shoes slipping. Salle anticipates his next thought…

Abruptly, I jerk his arm away.

Not able to let go in time, Salle's feet fly out from under him. The big man crashes down hard on his side.

I duck and stumble forward…

BB fires, missing. I look back. Beached on his side, Joe draws his pistol, the next shot coming any moment…

I slip. Struggling to the right myself, hands scraping over rough planks, another shot cranks hits me right in the leg.

With nowhere else to go, I turn to the water. Boots slipping, my lunges for the edge, careening over…


	41. Chapter 41

I splash down into the dark water, body twisted in an awkward position, wind blasted from my lungs by the impact. Shots from the pier above cut into the water around me…

I dive under as much as I can stand it the frigid water, swimming farther from shore. Shots continue to splash around me, the current pulls me into deeper water

BB and Salle fire with less conviction. In the water, the disturbance made by me grows smaller as I'm swept away.

BB lowers his gun, motioning for Salle to do the same.

''It's fine, as cold as that water is… just in case, though.''

''Make sure.''

Salle frowns, shoots BB a look.

''How?''

I lift my head. The wide expanse of the river stretches around me, surface broken by swirling pocks of falling snow.

The current caries me farther from piers and building receding into snow, as black as the water they rise above. Turning, I see that the opposite shore is even farther.

Slowly, the exhilaration of escape begins to change. Icy water bites my skin. Muscles beginning to tremble…

Limbs heavy with saturated clothing, joints seized by cold, I try to swim against the current with little success.

I sink lower, churning water lapping my face. Gasping breaths becoming sputtering coughs…

Twilight zone.

Max moves down the hallway, the familiar golden light.

Stepping quite, past the bloody and motionless bodies.

At the bedroom door, max pauses. Unable to go through.

Amber's body faces away, bundle cradled in her arms.

As max stands watching, Amber's body stirs…

I break the surface: coughing, gasping, and flailing my arms. It's hopeless; immediately begin to sink again. Desperation, panic moves my limbs, but for nothing.

Max Dewynter slips under without so much as a ripple.

Tentatively, max crosses the threshold into the bedroom.

Amber's eyes open, aware that she's being watched from the doorway. She looks up at max, a lazy smile forming.

The bundle of blankets stirs. Amber grins down at their infant daughter, offering her finger to the tiny pink hand.

Max edges closer, overwhelmed by the sight. Amber pats the bed besides them, inviting max to sit. He doesn't move.

''Are you home?''

For a long moment, max drinks in the sight of his family….


	42. Chapter 42

Out of the middle of the river, the white curtain of blowing snow parts to reveal a dark shape, drifting in the fog. Like an island in the black water, a small boat bobs in place…

The caption steps out onto deck, zipping his coat against the Weather while talking into a two-way radio. Faintly visible around him, larger ships are outlined by twinkling lights.

''You know how blind I am. I'm not crashing into the dock again.'' When the power—

A thud against the hull of the ship; something in the water.

''Hang on a second.''

The captain leans over the gunwale. A body below the surface, bumping as it bobs in the wake.

''Jumpers.''

The captain swings a gaff, splashing and glancing the sharp hook across the body. He tries again a solid hit…

A hand brakes the surface, weakly grabbing the pole.

''Holy shit…''

''Somebody get out here!''

The boat barrels out of the fog, moving too fast towards the pier. The captain and his first crouch over max.

''It's too late.'' ''He's frozen solid.''

I lie on the deck, icy water streaming from my clothes.

He's blue-gray, shivering violently, tiny puffs of breath…

The boat tries to ease into the dock, but is moving too fast: it crashes against the pilings. The gathered crowed shouts.

''Somebody get some blankets.''

The captain and mate lift my rigid body up to the pier. People start to inspect my cut and battered body.

''Call the cops, he's bleeding everywhere.''

Catatonic to this point, I suddenly try to shake my head. I attempt to sit up, but hands force me down. Powerless, my eyes desperately look around searching…

''Don't move.'' ''We've got help coming.''

Hand shaking violently, I reach inside my coat and pulls out the vials BB planted. Trembling, I flip the caps away.

''What is that?'' ''What's he…''

With everything I have, I open my chattering jaw and dumps the blue liquid into my mouth.

''Great, a junkie bleeding on my boat.''

The blue liquid on my lips liquefies. My trembling grows worse.

The crowd parts, and a man rushes up with blankets. Kneels down over max, whose body keeps shaking.

''He doesn't really feel that bad…''

''What do you mean, he's a block of ice…''

The captain touches my skin, jerking away in shock.

''Maybe it's a fever already.''

I push their hands away, my strength suddenly regained. Unsteadily, I climb to my feet. The crow pulls away.

''Let him go, then.''

I wobble up the blanks, the snow fall not quite as hard as it had been when I went into the water.

My gait grows steadier, each step forcefully forward…

One by one the flakes become burning ember drifting from the sky. I march ahead, bites of fire raining over me.


	43. Chapter 43

An exhausted man in the uniform of a guard slumps in an interrogation room. Bravura paces the floor, grilling him.

''Okay.'' ''Again from the beginning.''

Before the guard can answer, the door flies open. Without a word, the ranking officer summons Bravura into the hall…

…where a row of more guards are handcuffed to a bench.

''Under what authority are you interrogating these men?''

''An investigation into the departmental corruption.'' ''They're material witnesses-

''Just between you and me, I wouldn't count on these men being any kind of witnesses at all.'' ''I served with a few of them, and remember what kind of officers they were.''

From the bench, Bravura sees the smirks from the guards.

''What kind would that be?''

''Cops.'' ''Real cops.''

At the far end of the hall, a group of serious-looking men in dark suits file out of the elevator. Bravura cracks a smile.

''No offence.

''None taken.''

''Agent Tailente, I'd like you to meet a real cop.''

The ranking officer and the agent shake hands.

Standing in the doorway of an office down the hall, a detective shrinks back to his desk and picks up the phone.

''Let me talk to BB''


	44. Chapter 44

With dead streetlights, the hulking black shape of the Asgard building looms like a mountain at the end of the block.

Max moves up the street, steam rising from his clothes as they dry from the heat of his skin. Sweat beads on his face.

Max enters Asgards courtyard, the gothic façade rising high above. He passes through its security lights, shadow casting down onto the clean white snow like a projection screen…

Invisible to the naked eye, more shadows of winged shapes dart and swoop in the air above max's outline on the snow.


	45. Chapter 45

BB pounds the receiver down onto the phone. Cracking the base.

Joe Salle's watches him angrily pulling on his coat.

''What's going on downtown?''

''Bravura called in the feds.''

BB storms for the door, surprised to turn back and see that Salle's hasn't followed him. The big man scowls, nervous.

''For god's sake, come on.'' Max is dead, they've got nothing else.''

''What do we do about the girl?'' Joe asked

''Just bring her with us we will figure something to do with her later.''

''You won't get away with this.'' Shaundi said.

I would beg to differ. BB said as Joe grabbed her.

''let go of me!'' shaundi said

BB and Salle storms down the steps with Shaundi into the main entry hall.

''Get up to the armory, hide the—

Salle grabs BB by the arm.

On the floor between them and the front door, two guards sprawl face-down in enormous pools of their own blood.

''He's not dead.'' ''He's here.

''Bullshit.'' There's no way—

At the moment, they both see movement in the shadows…


	46. Chapter 46

sorry for the sort chapters promise they will be longer

* * *

Chapter 46

Max steps forward into the light-soaked in the blood up to his elbows, eyes black and animalistic. No longer himself.

Joe Salle reaches for his pistol. With freakish reflexes, max raises one of the guard's machine guns and opens fire.

BB and Salle fall back, diving into an ancient elevator car. Slugs ricocheting, BB and Salle struggle to shut the doors.

From Max's POV.

As the elevator doors slam shut, a glimpse of BB's face stretching and distorting into a demonic grin…

BB and Salle watch the floor number rise. BB finds his cell.

''Who are you calling?''

''Her.''

By Salle's face, that's a thought scarier than max.


	47. Chapter 47

The giant-walled penthouse office of the Aesir building sits above the storm clouds. Up here, dawn is close.

Amy Horne watches the storm below her feet. She answers her phone.

''This isn't a number you call.''

''Need you to send a helicopter to my building.'' ''The storm's breaking.''

''There was a shoot-out in my building yesterday, twenty floors from where I'm sitting.'' ''A secretary was killed.''

''I understand an executive named Jason Colvin was also among the dead.'' ''Senseless tragedies, all.''

Amy sighs, eyes still fixed on the window.

''Everything is fine, we're just—

''This is more then you were ready for.''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' BB asked

''Perhaps our partnership has run its course.''

''Think pretty hard about that.'' ''I'm about to be surrounded by federal agents—

''Good heavens, BB.'' ''Best of luck.''

''Who needs luck?'' ''They're going to love the stories I can tell.''

''Careful.''

''Send the helicopter, then.''

After a moment, Horne lets her eyes drift shut. She smiles.

''It's on its away.''

The elevator opens and BB steps out with Shaundi knocked out, snapping his phone shut.

''Take everybody and get downstairs.'' ''I want no less than his head.''


	48. Chapter 48

I turn the corner into a long hallway of prison-like offices. Emergency lights flicker through barred windows…

A group of guards look up and see me at the same moment. I am without hesitation, shooting two before they can raises their weapons. Falling back, the others start firing…

Suddenly, an office down the hall bursts to life-a roar of flapping wings, lights from the windows storing with movement.

I don't seek cover, walking into blazing machine guns…

One by one, all the officers flicker with fluttering with wings. I march on rage - filed eyes set in a lifeless face…

Guards empty the weapons locker, loading for bear as the sounds of gunfire grow closer. BB and Salle supervise.

''Take some C4, wire it so he can't make it to the roof.'' ''I'll wait on the chopper with her.''

Salle's mistrust of BB is painted all over his face.

''You know I won't leave without you.''

I fire, plaster from shattered walls caking on his sweat soaked skin. Guards take cover, fall back for position….

With every shot fired, the muzzle flash glows in my empty black eyes, the flames glowing brighter as I advance…

…into the vast, open space at the heart of the building. Guards appear at the other end of the hallway, opening up their shots echo, the great room ringing like a cave.

I lift my eyes-what had been four stories now seems like forty, the top not visible behind hazy black smoke.

Bullets whistle past my eyes. Distracted, I return fire, but my eyes are drawn back to the black smoke above. Something moves in the clouds, swirling closer…

More guards thunder up steps littered with spent casings. In their haste, they don't notice the thin gap in the window…

Lender fingers slip in with the swirling snow, opening it…

Crashing back into my perspective, a rushing wind presses down from the black clouds above, the darkness spreading. My legs buckle, my machine gun scattering shots…

The room goes darker as it gets louder, light blotted out by winged creatures drifting down above, circling closer…

I stumble, buffeted by their pounding wings. Choking on sulfurous smoke, hair smoldering, skin starting too singe…

A small group of guard's race forward, dodging the bodies of other max met along the way. They hesitate, form ranks…

…and the frightened guards charge into the great room.

It is silent. Smokeless. Just a hall. Blood streaks the walls, flows between the crumpled carcasses of more dead guards. At the far end of the hall, something moves:

Max. On his hands and knees, rivers of sweat flowing. Confused, the group of guards approach max. Weapons ready.

Crushed inside the deafening blackness, I lift my eyes to see leering demons gazing down, distorted versions of…


	49. Chapter 49

…The four guards, who look down on max's trembling, sweat-logged body on the floor, he's muttering, chanting…

''So easy it almost doesn't seem fair'', a guard aims his pistol.

Suddenly, bullets RIP through the guards from behind. No chance to respond, bodies torn open with a merciless blast of machine gun fire. They fall around max, joining the rest.

Gun smoking, Nona rushes up the hallway to max.

The demons fade away, their howling screams lingering behind. Awaiting the next horror, I am shocked by something else: white light splits open the smoke, cutting the black in two.

Nona kneels down over max, lifting up his head. Max's skin is pale, slick like melting wax. His eyes are empty.

There's nothing gentle in her touch- she slams max's head back into the cold marble, jerking him up again by his hair.

''Max!''

Gradually, max's black eyes start to fine Nona's face.

The white light grows brighter, blasting away shadows and smoke. In the center, traces of Nona's face appear.

I start to sit up, gazing with confusion at the hallway.

''You don't have much time.''

Max nods. No idea if he understands, Nona helps him up.

''I'll do what I can to slow them down, but you have to hurry.''

Max looks back at Nona, clearly having some idea of what that means for her. They look at each other for a long moment.

''You're not done yet max.''

I nod.

''Fined shaundi.'' I started to mumble

''What who is Shaundi Max?''

...

''Max!''

...

''She's a friend of mine.''


	50. Chapter 50

Sickly light glows in the east. The snow has all but stopped. BB strides across the roof, hope in his eyes.

The weather's broken, your pilot is going to have no problem landing.

Amy Horne sits at her desk, watching the storm recede.

A red light flashes on her phone. She ignores it.

Joe Salle kneels over a pile of C4 bricks, wiring a bomb. He tenses, hearing something in the hall behind him, raising his hands and turning slowly, he finds Nona waiting.

''Where's the detonator?''

Slowly, Salle holds it out for Nona. She grabs the remote.

''There's more like this all over.'' ''Even if the building doesn't collapse this floor is gone.''

''Careful with that thing, is what I'm saying.''

''I'm sure you and I can work something out.''

Suddenly, boots steps ring up the hallway behind Nona.

''Drop your weapon!''

Salle smiles

Max staggers through the door to BB' office. Out the big windows, the east river begins to glow with approaching dawn.

I scan the room for BB, my vision still plagued by flickering shadows, hallucinations receding but not yet gone. I pauses at the glass, caught by my twisted reflection.

I can see my own wings.

Then I spot a sleeping figure sleeping on the coach, as I walk over to it.

It's Shaundi.

I start to shake her to wake her up.

Mm she said as I kept shaking her.

As she finally opened her eyes.

She looked at me but with fear in her eyes like she seen a ghost or something.

''Max I thought you were dead?'' she said to me softly.

As she hugged me she could tell something was not right about me just by my cold body and me being covered in blood and my eyes completely black.

''Max what's wrong with you?''

''Where's BB?'' I mumbled

''I don't know I think he went to the top of the roof?''

''I'll be back stay here.'' I told her as I left.

Salle holds out his hand for the detonator. Behind Nona, elevator doors open to reveal more guards. They file out…

''Hurry max's already upstairs.''

''Just hand it over.''

Nona watches the guards file towards the stairs. Behind her, more the elevator car waits, empty, the doors starting to close…

''BB's done for, but this thing doesn't have to stop.'' ''I'm his number two, and somebody has to take over for Lupino.''

''Like I said we can work something out.''

Ever so casually Nona takes a step back into the elevator. The doors hiss along their tracks converging…

''Give me one reason we can't do business.''

Nona presses the button on the detonator.

From the ground, the explosion rains glass down over the feds and waiting swat team. Shielding his eyes Bravura squints up at the flames in the window. Taliente pats his shoulder.

Try to take Dewynter alive, if there's anything left.

Taliente nods. On his signal, the swat team mobilizes.


	51. Chapter 51

Wind guest through the shattered windows of BB's office. I brush away diamonds of broken glass, struggling to get up. As shaundi helps me up.

''Max you're in no condition to go after him, just let him go.''

As I walk away she tries to make me stay but I set her on the couch and tells her I'll be back.

Thin rims of color have returned back to my eyes. Human again.

I draw my pistol and strides through the roof door…

A shower of bullets strickes the door as I step outside. I can't react. Bullets shred the door behind me, one slug hitting me in the stomach and knocking me to the ground.

Across the roof, BB keeps firing until his pistol clicks. Returns his attention to the sky, hopelessly waiting.

It's unbelievable. All that snow, and… watch it end up being a beautiful day.

Critting my teeth, I struggle to my knees. Blood rushes between my fingers, steaming out of the hole on my side.

Hearing max's effort, BB turns away from the empty sky.

Using my pistol as a crutch, I finally stand…

''You want my confession, first?'' ''You came all this way for it…''

''I did kill amber and your baby Max…''

BB tosses his useless weapon to the side.

''Forgive me max, for I have sinned.'' ''I should have bet more on you, and less on that helicopter.''

I limp closer, pistol swinging at my side. A thin trail of blood follows behind me in the snow…

BB watches max approach, his swagger rapidly failing.

''Just get to it, already.'' ''That's all I ask.'' ''You earned it, so just….''

With the pain in my stomach causing some difficultly, I pull the pistols slide back to check for a live round.

BB watches Max's preparations, terror growing. Unable to resist his panic, BB abruptly tries on a helpless smile.

''But I want you to listen to me, first. Just try to hear what—

I raise the pistol and pulls the trigger. The slug hits BB in the center of the forehead, snapping his neck back.

The shell causing twirls down, landing in the snow without a Sound. BB's corpse lands a moment later with a clumsy thud.

I fall to my knees from the pain I fall in my pool of blood as I stick my gun into my mouth, I'm sorry Shaundi

As I close my eyes with my finger on the trigger I see amber and are baby in are house sitting on the bed looking at me. Amber saying not yet max.

''Max don't!''

I hear a voice yell to me but all I could her is the sound of a bullet going off in my head.


	52. Chapter 52

I hope you liked the story I will be working on a sequel called the fall of Max Dewynter


End file.
